The Heart Says in Silence
by Enchanted Dreamer
Summary: Kagome and Inu-yasha have their problems and the miko sees Inu-yasha with Kikyo and runs away but as time goes on they still can’t seem to take that final leap of faith, and confess their love. So what happens when a new guys comes in?
1. Whispered Like Prayers

_**Title: The Heart Says in Silence, What It Fears To Speak Aloud**_

_**Chapter One: Whispered Like Prayers**_

* * *

Summary: Kagome sees Inu-yasha with Kikyo and runs off. When she comes back she decides that she will remain with Inu and the gang but keeps herself sealed off from the half-demon so as not to get hurt anymore. But when obstacles overcome them and it looks like the end is near things don't go as planned. Kagome and Inu-yasha must find themselves before they can be together but what if one of them is too late?

* * *

Kagome ran through the forest of Inu-yasha, tears springing freely from her face. _"No! Inu-yasha please! This can't be happening!" _

The miko ran without any destination in mind. All she knew was that if she didn't stop she would die, or at least that's how it felt. That if she stopped all of her emotions would drown her and she wouldn't be saved.

At one point she choked on her sobs and fell to the cold earth. It was all too much. How could she have been such a fool?! After all this time with him hadn't she known he would never really love her? Of course not, she'd been too blinded with her own love and hope that one day he would see............see her.

Kagome couldn't go home; couldn't let her mother see her like that. She wouldn't allow herself to go back that way.

"_I'll stay here in the Feudal era...until I can go home to Mom, Sota, & Grandpa, but I won't go back to Kaede's. He'll be there, I can't see him." _

Kagome looked around and saw nothing. She had no where else to go. Her tears fell helplessly as she thought her only option was to sleep on the ground with no one to protect her.

"_**You're my woman now." **_

Koga, the wolf-demon's image came to her mind and she set off for the demon's den.

It had taken a lot out of her to make her way to the den of the wolf-demons and she knew that Inu-yasha might see it as betrayal to go to Koga, but where else could she turn?

"Sis, what happened? Are you here to see Koga? Are you alright?" one of Koga's men questioned her in front of the den's opening.

"Can you take me to Koga?" it was a soft-spoken statement, uttered like a plea. She lowered her head as tears once more filled her eyes.

The wolf-demon simply nodded, noting her despair.

Once Koga saw her, his eyes filled with laughter then in the moment he noticed her eyes were focused on the cave floor, fighting back the waves of emotion that crossed her features.

"Kagome?"

"Can I stay with you for awhile Koga? I can't go home right now........., and I've got......nowhere......nowhere to go."

Confusion marred the demon's brow as he gave 'his woman' a once over.

"What about the mutt-face? Are we giving you all a place to-"he stopped mid sentence when he noticed how tense the miko's body had become when he'd mentioned Inu-yasha.

He nodded. "Yeah, Kagome of course you can stay."

"_Why did I have to be the one to fall through the well? The one to fall in love with him..........Inu-yasha?" _

Three days had passed since the night she'd seen Inu-yasha with......Kikyo. She hadn't done much of anything while staying with Koga; he seemed to understand that she was too caught up in her own thoughts to do much of anything else.

Half the time he came to bring her food he found her in a trance, lost to the world.

"Inu-yasha you have to go and get Kagome!" the little fox-demon pleaded with his hands tugging on the hanyou's sleeve.

"Forget I'm not going back there!"

He pulled his sleeve back and pushed his hands up his sleeves.

"You're just a jerk no wonder Kagome left!" Shippo ranted.

Inu-yasha remained deaf to the kitsune's pleas and insults.

"_It has to be this way. I can't be with Kagome anymore. It wouldn't be right." _

He turned his head to face the sun and sighed as her face came back to cloud his thoughts.

"You should go to see her Inu-Yasha, for her sake if nothing else. She saw you with KIkyou didn't she?" the monk had stumbled upon this conclusion when he saw the dead miko's soul catchers flying about.

Inu-yasha didn't turn to face the lecherous monk but didn't lie to him by saying that it wasn't true. That was enough for Miroku.

"You know how she cares for you and yet you would let her part from this world without telling her good bye, or without telling her the truth?"

"She saw what she needed to know, words aren't needed, lecher." The hanyou spoke harshly.

"So, I was right then, she did see you two together." The monk sighed and scratched his head while holding his staff.

"Did you tell her how you really feel for her? No, of course not. You haven't told her before so why would this time matter?"

Then Inu-yasha turned to face his friend, with a look of anger etched on his face.

"My feelings are none of your damn business monk!"

Miroku looked his hangout companion in the eye with a serious demeanor, "So you do care for her then?"

Being the way he was Inu-yasha merely shrugged and gave Miroku a "feh."

"If you really care for her at all, then you should speak to her. She deserves that much, in the very least."

Then the brunette male turned and left back to Kaede's hut, leaving the half-demon to ponder the words they'd just shared.

Kagome sat in a dark corner of the wolf-den cave and stared at the same spot for what seemed like an eternity.

In all the time that she had been there her mind hadn't ceased in her thoughts of Inu-yasha. She had contemplated on what to do and couldn't find an answer.

She wanted to go back home; to her time a hundred years into the future. Kagome had wondered as to whether or not she should have stayed home the first time she left the Feudal Era, but that didn't matter because that was too long ago to change.

The miko was too far in the game to turn back now, but she felt as though she'd never be happy staying with her friends every day, knowing she could never be the love in Inu-yasha life. Yet, she knew that she'd rather die a thousand times than leave him either.

_Oh Kami, why did I have to fall in love with someone who could never love me back?!_

She laid down on the mat that Koga had given her to use as a bed and closed her eyes to hold back the tears.

_I'll wake up and this will all have been a dream. I'll be in my bed and it won't hurt anymore. It won't hurt anymore.

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: _

_I do not own any of the characters from the hit show Inu-Yasha, all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi along with other respective persons unless indicated otherwise. This goes for all the following chapters of The Heart Says in Silence. _


	2. Just Hate How it Sounds

_**Title: The Heart Says in Silence, What it Fears to Speak Aloud**_

_**Chapter Two: I Just Hate How It Sounds

* * *

**_

Inu-yasha stared at the sun as it rose in the distance. He watched as Kami painted the sky with miraculous colors. There was orange, pink, yellow, and some red; each color vibrant and lovely, just like his Kagome.

He sighed and closed his eyes, since when had she been 'his Kagome?'

_I've never been man...feh demon enough to let her know how I............it doesn't matter anymore. She's gone and I promised my life to Kikyo._

**Restless tonight, because I wasted the light**

**Between all these times I drew a really thin line**

**It's nothing I planned**

**Not that I can, but you should be mine across that line**

**If I traded it all, if I gave it all away**

**For one thing, just for one thing**

**If I sorted it out**

**If I knew all about, this one thing**

**Wouldn't that be something?**

**I promise I might, might walk on by**

**Maybe next time, but not this time**

**Even though I know, I don't want to know**

**Yeah I guess I know, I just hate how it sounds**

If Inu-yasha had met Kagome first then maybe they would have had a chance, but the maybes were just wishful thinking. Maybe things could have gone differently, but they didn't.

He couldn't let himself fall anymore in love with Kagome, not with Kikyo around.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and when she saw that she was in the same cave as the one she went to sleep in, she wished she could go back to sleep and make it all a dream again.

The miko couldn't fight the sense of awakening any longer and sat up on the mat. She ran her hands through her hair and was disgusted with how it felt. She knew she probably didn't look much better than her hair felt and sighed.

_I must look horrible. _

"Are you hungry, Kagome?" the wolf-leader stood before her a concerned expression plagued his features, his feelings for her evident.

She nodded and managed a weak smile. Koga knew it was there to make him feel better alone and smiled at her attempt for him.

"I'll go your food for you."

While she'd been at the den Koga hadn't advanced on her at all. He'd made her feel comfortable and she was grateful for him more now then ever.

Maybe she should have fallen in love with the wolf-leader instead. If she could choose who to love it would've been him. With Koga she wouldn't have to question his feelings in the slightest.

Later on he'd brought her, her food and stayed with her till she had finished and took the 'tray' from her, leaving her to her thoughts.

Loving Inu-yasha was the easiest thing to do but at the same time it killed her.

Kagome raised her knees to her chest and laid her arms and head upon them. She couldn't leave because of him. Kagome still had Miroku..., Sango,......and poor little Shippo. How could she leave him after all that time of being there for him, loving him?

**If I traded it all, if I gave it all away**

**For one thing, just for one thing**

**If I sorted it out**

**If I knew all about, this one thing**

**Wouldn't that be something?**

**If I traded it all, if I gave it all away**

**For one thing, just for one thing**

**If I sorted it out**

**If I knew all about, this one thing**

**Wouldn't that be something?**

**Even though I know**

**I don't want to know**

**Yeah I guess I know, I just hate how it sounds**

Kagome closed her eyes and let two tears leave her eyes as she prepared to go back; back to where she was......needed.

Koga came up to her as she was about to go find him.

"Where are you going?" he said in a gruff but yet comforting manner.

Kagome sighed, looked to the ground, and twiddled her fingers.

"You're going back to him?"

The miko said nothing and the wolf-leader took that as a 'yes' to his question.

"He hurt you Kagome and you're going back to him!"

She shook her head and looked up at him with unshed tears.

"I'm not going back for him. Shippo and the others they still need me, whether or not he does."

"When you came to me, I knew he had hurt you. I wouldn't do that."

She smiled up at him, wishing more and more that she could love him.

"I know."

Kagome's arms wrapped around him, once the shock receded he too embraced her, inhaling her scent.

"I'll be here for you, Kagome."

She nodded into his chest and with that they parted.

* * *

Inu-yasha had been silent ever since his talk with Miroku. His thoughts consumed with the image of a laughing girl that came five hundred and fifty years too late.

The hanyou had tried to find a way to make a relationship work but it couldn't. He had to die with Kikyo and Kagome couldn't be in a relationship like that.

**Even though I know **

**I don't want to know**

**Yeah I guess I know, I just hate how it sounds**

**If I traded it all, if I gave it all away**

**For one thing, just for one thing**

**If I sorted it out**

**If I knew all about, this one thing**

**Wouldn't that be something?

* * *

**

Kagome made her way to the village with a sad yet hopeful song in her heart. Even if the one she loved didn't need her; didn't want her, she was still needed.

There were too many people, too many things she had to do, she couldn't blow it all over one thing, no matter how much it pained her.

**If I traded it all, if I gave it all away**

**For one thing, just for one thing**

**If I sorted it out**

**If I knew all about, this one thing**

**Wouldn't that be something?**

**If I traded it all, if I gave it all away**

**For one thing, just for one thing**

**If I sorted it out**

**If I knew all about, this one thing**

**Wouldn't that be something?

* * *

**

_A/N: The song in bold is "One Thing" by Finger Eleven._


	3. Nobody Wants to Cry

_**

* * *

**_

Title: The Heart Says in Silence, What it Fears to Say Aloud

_**Chapter Three: Nobody Wants to Cry

* * *

**_

Inu-yasha had slept in the tree once again, simply to watch the sky that reminded him every morning how things could be. One wouldn't think the hanyou to watch sunrises or sunsets but no one had counted on him falling in love with a girl from five hundred years into the future.

His silver bangs blocked his view of the orange fireball and he flipped his hair to rid g.

He stepped up to the miko and it was then that he smelled the faint but noticeable trace of Koga, the wolf-demon leader on her. The thought that that wolf had been near her was enough to make his eyes pop out of his head.

"You were with Koga!" his words harsh and angry yet she stood still and offered him nothing in return to his words.

"Tell me where you were Kagome, I thought you went home!"

"I was...., but then I went to see Koga."

His head titled towards the right side, it worried him the lack of feeling she gave off but didn't remark abouteling.

He stepped up to the miko and it was then that he smelled the faint but noticeable trace of Koga, the wolf-demon leader on her. The thought that that wolf had been near her was enough to make his eyes pop out of his head.

"You were with Koga!" his words harsh and angry yet she stood still and offered him nothing in return to his words.

"Tell me where you were Kagome, I thought you went home!"

"I was...., but then I went to see Koga."

His head titled towards the right side, it worried him the lack of feeling she gave off but didn't remark about it.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since you saw me leave. He told me I could stay with him..., so I did."

Inu-yasha knew better than to yell at her once more for going to.............him, so instead the hanyou's hand was wound into a tight fist and his hand turned red because of it.

"What happened?" he breathed.

"Inu-yasha, don't ask me about Koga and I won't ask you about Kikyo." With those words said she went into the hut leaving the hanyou to stand alone.

* * *

"Kagome!" the little kitsune leapt into the arms of his 'mother' with a great big smile adorning his cherub face.

"Shippo" she laughed as her arms wound around the young youkai and sat down on the wood floor of the hut.

"Kagome's back!" Miroku yelled to the others.

Sango and Kaede immediately came into the room with smiles on their faces.

"Kagome ye are back now I see." The old woman stated her gladness at the young girl's return evident.

Kagome smiled at the older miko and the young fox kitsune crawled up on the young miko's shoulder and sighed happily.

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys so much."

"Where were you Kagome?" the demon slayer asked as she settled on the floor next to the miko.

"I..........was going to go home but I stayed with Koga.....for a while before coming back."

Inu-yasha choose that moment to come in, pressing his back against the wall as Kagome was questioned by the demon slayer, Sango.

"So you were with him the whole time?"

Kagome brushed her fingers through Shippo's hair as she felt him fall into a quiet slumber. She placed him in her lap where he curled up into a small ball. A small smile made its way to her face as she remembered the reasons as to why she decided to stay.

Shippo, so sweet and loveable, how could she leave him?

"Yes, I was with Koga."

"What happened? Are to stay with him?"

Kagome noticed the change in Inu-yasha's position; the uncomfortable stance he took let her know that he as well wanted to know the answer but knew that after what had been said he wouldn't say anything.

She shook her head and stroked the side of the kitsune's face. "I'm not going to be staying with him, at least not permanently."

Sango's face still held a look of confusion as she tried to take in what her young miko friend had told her.

"But you're going to be seeing him again?"

"I don't know but we usually have a habit of seeing him along the way."

Once again Kagome found herself looking at Shippo. It was morning and yet he was so tired.

As if reading her mind Miroku answered, "He's been awake a lot, so that if you came he would be able to see you."

A tear fell from her eye and it fell on Shippo's hair.

"He won't have to worry about it."

She looked to Inu-yasha and a sad yet determined look appeared in her brown orbs.

"I won't leave him again. Shippo won't need to worry about me leaving him anymore."

The hanyou was about to say something to her but she turned her head back towards Kaede and Sango.

"I think I'll just take him and we'll go to sleep." And with that she went to find a place to sleep with the kitsune that was already into a deep slumber.

* * *

She laid out the sleeping bag in the empty hut and laid down in it with her 'child'.

Now that they were away from everyone else she let the tears flow freely.

_Tears fall on my heart as rain falls on the city. If I didn't understand that before it makes perfect sense now. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't want to cry anymore. I just don't want to cry.

* * *

_

_A/N:_

_The quote: "Tears fall on my heart as rain falls on the city." was from Paul Verlaine a French poet._


	4. Vindicated

_**Title: The Heart Says in Silence, What it Fears to Say Aloud**_

_**Chapter Four: Vindicated

* * *

**_

Kagome looked up to the night sky, watching the stars; little glimmers of hope in the darkness. Her knees to her chest and her heart heavy she sighed.

_Things have never seemed so difficult. If only I could trust that Inu-yasha cared but it's too late for that now, isn't it? I have to give up on him. I need to gulp look for better things. Oh who are you kidding Kagome? No one's better than him! _

_**Hope dangles on string**_

_**Like slow spinning redemption**_

_**Winding in and winding out **_

_**The shine of which has caught my eye**_

_**And roped me in so mesmerizing**_

_**So hypnotizing**_

_**I am captivated**_

Said demon came beside her, with his legs on top of the other and his hands the same way, he sat Indian-style.

Kagome had been so distant from him ever since she'd been back. After she'd told him not to ask about the wolf-leader he'd wondered what had happened at the wolf den.

Even though the miko was right next to him, she might as well have been miles away. So many things the hanyou had wanted to ask her but didn't say anything because he chose not to for no real reason at all.

_Kagome hasn't said a word to me since then. I wonder what she's thinking about. _

"Aren't you going to eat?"

The miko shook her head at the hanyou and dropped her gaze from him to her hands.

"I don't feel like eating right now."

"Why didn't you go back to your own time?" he didn't mean it to come out so roughly but of course it did, making the miko madder than he wished.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know I was supposed to do whatever you wanted me to do?! Maybe I should just go away and never come back, than you could look for the jewel shards without me holding you back!"

_**I am vindicated**_

_**I am selfish **_

_**I am wrong**_

_**I am right, I swear I'm right**_

_**Swear I knew it all along**_

_**And I am flawed **_

_**But I am cleaning up so well**_

_**I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself**_

"I never said that!"

"Wasn't that what you wanted? For me to go?"

Her words were true, he had told her to go, through the silence between them after Kagome had seen him with Kikyo; he'd told her whom he'd chosen.

But the words he that went through the sad atmosphere what the words he'd spoken to her in silence, when everyone was asleep he'd be by her side and tell her things that couldn't go past his lips during the day.

His eyes told her things that were entirely contradictory from what she'd seen in the golden orbs early that week.

"Should I go, Inu-yasha, should I leave?"

The moments passed by them so slowly that one couldn't be sure if years had passed or minutes.

_**So clear like the diamond in your ring**_

_**Cut to mirror your intentions**_

_**Oversized and overwhelmed**_

_**The shine of which has caught my eye**_

_**And rendered me so isolated**_

_**So motivated**_

_**I am certain now that I am......**_

"I can't leave Shippo, but if it's what you want you won't have to see me anymore."

Inu-yasha let the depth of her words sink through him. If she left him alone could he truly go on? He needed Kagome with him of that much he was sure, but could he keep her with him knowing that in the end he was promised to be with the dead miko and not her?

_**I am vindicated**_

_**I am selfish, I am wrong**_

_**I am right, I swear I'm right**_

_**Swear I knew it all along**_

_**And I am flawed **_

_**But I am cleaning up so well**_

_**I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself**_

The hanyou shook his head and got the food Sango had prepared for them all. He handed it to her and told her, "You have to eat something if we're going to continue tomorrow."

Words that were unsaid made their way to the miko's ear and she understood.

'_Stay with me'_

It wouldn't change anything as of yet, she couldn't be certain how he meant it and couldn't know how he truly felt but at least now she knew that he wanted her to stay, if only while anyway.

_**So turn up the corners of your lips**_

_**Part them and feel my fingertips **_

_**Trace the moment**_

_**Fall forever**_

_**Defense is paper thin**_

_**Just one touch and I'll be in**_

_**Too deep now to ever swim against the current**_

_**So let me slip away**_

_Oh, Inu-yasha don't you know? I'd do whatever you asked of me; anything. I can't compare to Kikyo, but maybe one day I won't have to. I'm falling even more in love with you Inu-yasha. Can you imagine how far I'm already in? _

_**So let me slip away**_

_**So let me slip away**_

_**So let me slip against the current**_

_**So let me slip away**_

_**So let me slip away**_

_**So let me slip away**_

_**So let me slip away**_

_Kagome, I don't what's going happen anymore but don't leave me, not now. I know how much it kills you to see her and that I should let you go, but I need you too much._

_**I am vindicated**_

_**I am selfish, I am wrong**_

_**I am right, I swear I'm right**_

_**Swear I knew it all along**_

_**And I am flawed**_

_**But I am cleaning up so well **_

_**I am seeing in myself the things you swore you saw yourself**_

Kagome nodded and accepted the fish and rice.

"I'll eat it."

Things were not finished between them, not yet by a long shot but at least now they knew they had to be together.

Inu-yasha's eyes watched the girl as she prepared for bed, her sleeping bag sprawled out for her and Shippo.

They young kitsune sat by Kagome as she brushed her hair before bed and rattled on to her about how much he had missed her while she away. The girl told him that she wouldn't leave him again and that she'd missed him as well.

The two settled into bed and let the stars wash over them, with the hanyou to watch over the pair and the demon slayer and monk who weren't far off.

He sat on the branch of a high tree, a slight smile on his face as he looked down 'her.'

_**Hope dangles on a string **_

_**Like slow spinning redemption

* * *

**_

_A/N:_

_Hey I just wanted to thank Pinayazngrl, FushigiYugiFan80, Shinobi-chan, Anime-Devil-101, FirePrincessTheOneAndOnly, and PurpleFr0g for their reviews. I really appreciate them. Just keep it up guys! The song used in bold italics is "Vindicated" by Dashboard Confessional._


	5. Sueños

_**Title: The Heart Says in Silence, What it Fears to Say Aloud**_

_**Chapter Five: Sueños**_

* * *

Shrouded in the black of the night, running; feet pounding onto the earth as though the devil were at his heels, his striking silver hair flying about, Inu-yasha didn't dare look back.

She was gone.

The hanyou was sitting with his back up against a tall tree watching his companions, eyes closed for moments at a time, he would shoot up, fighting the sleep that beckoned him.

When the night progressed and it seemed all would be fine and there was not even the tiniest scent of a demon other than the young fox kitsune and himself nearby, the hanyou allowed himself some relief from wake.

But when his amber eyes opened searching for the familiar sight of the miko...for Kagome, she was no where in his sight and her scent only a faint wavering thing in the breeze.

How could it have happened? Her blood, the blood of a young and powerful woman, he could smell it but why hadn't he been able to noticed it earlier? Why hadn't the hanyou been able to sense the impending doom before hand?

Why hadn't he been able to save Kagome?

All he could see was everything in front of him, as he tried to get nearer to her, try to see her face, or catch a glimpse of her hair; anything to let him know that Kagome wasn't far from him.

Inu-yasha ran for hours, days without stopping and no matter what he did, how far he went he could never seem to get any closer.

"KAGOME!!!!!!"

Her named yelled like it was of the greatest importance and in essence it was....at least to him.

Inu-yasha's call for her echoed through the wide forest and he couldn't hear an answer.

At that moment he would have been more than willing for Kagome to "sit" him, anything as long as she was with him.

Then he heard a voice calling out to him, it was soothing and loving, all the things he craved, it reminded him so much of Kagome.

"_Inu-yasha....Inu-yasha.....Inu-yasha...wake up, its ok. I'm right here. I didn't leave you."

* * *

_

Inu-yasha was lying on his back with Kagome kneeling over him, her hands worrying over his face as she whispered for him to wake up and leave the nightmare behind.

The hanyou shook his head ferociously, "No...have to get...Ka-go-me....took her...away...away from me. I have to....bring her...back....back....to me."

"Inu-yasha, its ok you don't have to-"

He shot up, "No I have to find her!!"

The sun blinded him temporarily and he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Then Inu-yasha looked to his side and saw who the voice belonged to, it was Kagome, but how?

"I lost you, but you're back how?"

She offered a comforting smile and dabbed away at the sweat that marred his brown with a white handkerchief.

"You were sleeping and I heard you call out for me."

The hanyou took a deep breath and gave a loud, "keh," to retain some of his composure.

The lovely miko touched his cheek, "What happened? Were you afraid?"

He shook the girl off of him and stood up trying to gain some control over himself.

"Nothing happened you just got yourself lost again, damned wench can't even stay put in my dreams."

She looked up at him with those same bright and adoring eyes.

"You were worried about me."

Inu-yasha turned and faced the opposite direction to hide the shades of red that made their way to his face.

"Keh!"

A knowing, satisfied smile crept its way to the miko's gentle face and she stood, ran her hand down his back before getting up and walking to her monstrosity of a back pack.

"I'll make you some Ramen."

Everything that had happened mere moments ago faded away into the backdrop; the pair continued on as though nothing had happened, not even a dream.

_What would you do if you knew how I felt about you?

* * *

_

"Oi wench are you going to get on my back sometime or not?"

The hanyou called out to her as Kagome was in the process of making sure she had everything in her back pack.

"Just hold on a minute will you? I need to make sure that everything's here dog-boy."

"Maybe we should just leave without you, eh Miroku?"

The monk just gave a loud sigh in answer to his hanyou friend.

"Yeah right like you would leave me, you need me remember?" she huffed as she walked toward the silver-haired boy.

"Yeah, yeah." He smiled.

Regardless of their incessant bickering the miko climbed onto the back of the stubborn half-demon and sighed as she smelled his hair.

"You tired already wench, we haven't gone anywhere yet."

"Just get moving Inu-yasha." She yawned.

Kagome drifted softly into sleep with the guarantee that should anything happen whilst she dozed, her hanyou guardian would make sure nothing would befall her.

Half-way during the journey to the next village Inu-yasha did nothing to wake the sleeping miko but smiled when he heard her mumble his name in her unconscious state.

_I love you, Kagome.

* * *

_

_A/N:_

_ I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I edited the chapter as those who've read the original chapter five can see, everything is different other than the first half or Inu-yasha's dream. Also the title of this chapter means dreams for those who want to know. _

_Earthfairie _

_The song you mentioned beforehand was "My Immortal" by Evanescence and I do plan to incorporate the song into the story sometime later. Thanks for your review. _

_Anime-Devil-101_

_I am a fan of Avril Lavigne, I think a few of her songs really go with the relationships between some of the characters. (For those who don't know I used Avril's song "Take Me Away," in the original version of Chapter Five.) Thanks for the review._

_Thanks also to FirePrincess and FushigiYugiFan for the reviews. _


	6. The Calm before the Storm

_**Title: The Heart Says in Silence, What it Fears to Say Aloud**_

**_Chapter Six: The Calm before the Storm

* * *

_**

Inu-yasha and Kagome sat next to each other watching their friends sleep through the night, their back against a fallen tree.

"I'm going to be tired 'morrow."

A smug grin lit his face under the heavenly glow the stars.

"You shouldn't have fallen asleep."

"You could've woken me up sometime before we set up camp." She snipped back at the aggravating yet enthralling hanyou.

Time slipped passed them as the reveled in the comfort that being with one another offered. Thoughts drifting between them and colliding more often than not, yet neither knew what went on through the other's mind.

"What do you think about Inu-yasha?"

Startled slightly by her question the hanyou turned to her with an arched brow.

"What do you mean, wench?"

"I mean exactly what I said."

"Keh, stuff's what I think about."

The powerful and youthful miko gave him a pointed glance and he gave an irritated sigh.

"Defeating Naraku, finding the rest of the jewel shards, my transformations, I don't know Kagome."

"What about Kikyo?"

She'd said it and she couldn't take it back, he knew what she was thinking about.

He leaned forward so that his silver bangs covered his eyes and bit at his lower lip.

_I can't believe she'd ask that! Doesn't this wench know that I can only think about her now?....No of course she thinks it's Kikyo, because it always has to be her. _

Inu-yasha couldn't tell her that he always thought about the dead miko and the hanyou couldn't say "no," to her either because that would be a lie.

"Sometimes"

It seemed that the brunette took that as a sufficient answer because she just nodded and look towards the young kitsune who was sleeping with Kirara.

* * *

It was early dawn now, the colors of the sky were innumerable and everything was as it should be.

The young miko had fallen asleep about thirty minutes before and Inu-yasha thought it better to let her sleep than wake her knowing she wouldn't be of any use to anyone and she would've probably 'sat' him for waking her.

"Where are we off to today Inu-yasha?" the amorous monk questioned, while making sure that his robes were on appropriately.

"Keh, we'll just go through the next two villages and look for any jewel shards or signs of Naraku."

Once Sango and Shippo along with the two-tail, Kirara, had woken up Inu-yasha cradled Kagome in his arms like a young child and she clung to him desperately as though needing him more than anything else.

Kagome woke up startled to find her face buried in the fabric of Inu-yasha's haori.

"Inu-yasha" she mumbled.

"What wench?"

"Why are you holding me?"

A tinge of pink rushed to his cheeks and he continued walking, letting her know that he didn't take what she said as a means to let go.

"You were complaining last night about how you were going to be tired so I saved myself the agony of having to hear you complain."

_I didn't have the heart to wake you, so I carried you. _

She smiled at his meaning and nodded, "Thank you."

"Feh!"

"Can you stop so I can get on your back?"

The honey-eyed hanyou did as the miko had requested and let her settle herself upon his back before continuing on to catch up with the monk and youkai exterminator who had Shippou with them.

* * *

"Are you going to be going back home when we arrive at Kaede's hut, Kagome?" called Miroku from his seat upon the cat-demon Kirara.

"Yeah, I have some tests to study for houshi-sama, but I'll come back soon." She yelled back to him as they neared the village.

Once they'd stopped in front of the old woman's hut Kagome demounted from the hanyou and walked over to the young fix kitsune.

"All that time and we didn't even find a fucking jewel shard!" Inu-yasha huffed.

"Don't pout Inu-yasha, it's not becoming." The older priestess called as she stepped out of her hut.

"I ain't pouting old hag." He grumbled.

Kaede neared Kagome and pat the young girl on the shoulder and looked toward the platinum-haired boy, "The word please."

"Sit boy"

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh damn it to hell will you stop doing that Kagome?!"

Shippou did nothing but smile at the sight of Inu-yasha picking dirt from his silver tresses, a quiet laugh passed his lips and he looked up at Kagome.

"Do you think you'll ever not have to use the word Kagome?"

"I doubt it Shippou."

* * *

_A/N: _

_Another chapter so soon? Oh the gods themselves do tremble at this phenomenon._

_Animefanatic16_

_Thank you for your review! I just love when I get those! :)_

_Mya Starnight_

_I'm glad that you "loved it." I always enjoy it when someone likes what I've written. I hope you read more! _

_FushigiYugiFan80_

_Oh good heavens don't stop the reviews! They're what I live on! smiles and laughs When I put you at the bottom I didn't mean anything by it and I don't mean anything bad by it now, the last time however did have a reason. I believe that the two people who reviewed before you had questions or comments that need an answer. So thanks for your review once again! _


	7. Words Left Unsaid

_**Title: The Heart Says in Silence, What it Fears to Say Aloud**_

_**Chapter Seven: Words Left Unsaid

* * *

**_

"What's taking Kagome so long Inu-yasha?" the young demon asked as he huddled near Inu-yasha's legs, looking up at him with questioning eyes.

"Keh, how in the hell would I know, runt?" the hanyou rolled his eyes at the kitsune.

"Can't you just go back and get her?"

"She'll come back when she feels like it."

"If you don't care when she comes back than how come you're fidgeting and pacing everywhere like you're waiting for her?"

A thump served as the response to Shippou's question and tears were the result.

"I'm going to....tell Kagome that you th-thumped me!!" the little demon cried.

"Yeah, so what do you think a pathetic human like her can do to me?"

A glint of evil appeared in the kitsune's eye as he looked toward the hanyou.

"She'll 'sit' you." He said simply.

A snarl was released from Inu-yasha as the knowledge that that was exactly what the miko would do dawned upon him.

"Oh sure....she's really pathetic, eh Inu-yasha?"

"Shut up!!!"

* * *

"Kagome!"

"Where have you been?"

The voices of her friends towered over all the other sounds that could be heard .

An annoyed grunt came out of her before she realized how much she didn't want to be bothered with them.

It wasn't like she'd planned on drifting apart from them, it just happened, somewhere between meeting Miroku and Sango; getting situated in the Feudal Era and falling in love she just lost herself from them.

"Where have you been Kagome? You've totally been ignoring Hojo."

"Yeah, he's been asking about you every time we see him."

"Why haven't you answered his calls?"

"Don't tell me it's because of your boyfriend again? Kagome, when are you going to realize that he doesn't deserve you?"

_Why can't they just shut up? They don't know a thing about Inu-yasha and me...nothing. _

_Kagome they're your friends. _

_If they were then they would stop pushing this guy on me. I haven't ever said that I wanted to be with Hojo. _

"I'm not interested in him."

Shock colored their faces and they each gave an astonished gasp.

"Kagome how can you not be interested in Hojo? He's a nice guy and he really likes you."

"Hojo doesn't even know me."

Eri sighed heavily, "Well duh because every time he tries to take ou out you bail on him...ALWAYS."

Kagome started towards the door of her homeroom, "Well maybe he should just take a hint. I swear I don't know who's more persistent: him or Kouga, at least I like Kouga."

Ayumi chose to speak up at that moment and tapped her friends on their respective shoulders, "Who's Kouga?"

* * *

"You back so soon sis, I thought you'd go out with Eri, Ayumi, and them." Souta asked as he passed his sister's bedroom and saw her going through her back pack.

Kagome shook her head vigorously, "No, I'm going back to the Feudal Era right now."

Souta thought nothing of her behavior and just nodded, walked away, and called, "Ok," over his shoulder.

* * *

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?"

Inu-yasha approached the dead miko caustiously and with a questioning glance.

"Don't you trust me Inu-yasha?"

The half demon looked at her with an undiscernable look, "Sometimes, I mean you did try to hurt Kagome that one time."

"Does that joke of a reincarnation even matter?"

The hanyou didn't like the way this was going at all, it didn't matter who it was no one could talk down about Kagome if he was there.

"Don't talk about her."

She nodded slowly in some form of understanding, "I see then."

"What did you come here for Kikyo?"

"I want you to come with me Inu-yasha, to hell like we're meant to."

He shook his head, "Not now, I haven't finished collecting the jewel shards yet and Kagome.........." His voice faltered after he said her name.

"I can't leave her."

Her laugh echoed through the trees of the forest, "Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand. I'll die when I'm ready Kikyo."

"You don't love me at all anymore, do you Inu-yasha?"

The hanyou was startled by this and took a quick step backward..

"How could you ask that Kikyo?"

"You choose a child over me?"

Her expression was utterly painful and he reached out to her, taking her into his arms.

"Kikyo"

They stayed like that for however many moments before Inu-yasha heard the dead miko's voice, muffled by his haori.

"What?"

"She's here."

Inu-yasha turned to where Kikyo was facing and came face to face with the girl who plagued his thoughts.

"Kagome" her name was uttered so softly one couldn't be sure if he had even said it but looking at her and seeing the frantic shaking of her head it didn't matter.

_No, Kagome I love you. I swear not Kikyo! Please don't leave me. _

He hadn't even noticed when Kikyo had left and he didn't think that Kagome noticed either.

"Don't, all I hear from you are lies." She said as she saw that his lips were trying to form words.

"I don't know where I belong anymore Inu-yasha. I don't belong in my time with my old friends and I think I know that I don't fit here."

"No Kagome-"

"I'm alone in this world Inu-yasha. I don't belong not in the world that I was made for and not in the world made for her."

_But you belong in mine, Kagome. You belong with me!_

"You can say you're not always thinking about her one way or another. I know that you care about her but I'm done Inu-yasha. No more!"

Kagome turned away from him, running back towards the hut.

* * *

_A/N: _

_Another? Oh wow, what sparked this occurrence of updates? I don't know but here's hoping it stays with me. _

_Anime-Devil-101_

_I'm very glad that you like what I've been doing! You don't know how much I love getting reviews, even bad ones, I'm so weird! I just love knowing that people are reading what I'm writing so I'm extremely happy. I'll try to keep on updating. I don't want to make the public unhappy now do I? _

_Earthqueen11492 or Earthfaerie _

_There's no need for you to feel stupid, I knew exactly what you were talking about. I hope that I keep up the frequent updates too! _


	8. Biting the Dust

_**Title: The Heart Says in Silence, What it Fears to Say Aloud**_

**_Chapter Eight: Biting the Dust

* * *

_**

"Kagome, come back! Will you just talk to me?" the hanyou yelled after her as she made her way nearer to the old priestess' hut.

The young miko persisted on ignoring the hanyou and started to sprint away from him as he drew closer.

Without a moment's hesitation Inu-yasha leapt into the air and blocked Kagome from her destination.

"Kagome, will you _please_ talk to me?"

"I don't think it's me you want to talk to." She whispered.

Kagome took a moment to regain some of the composure she had left and looked up at Inu-yasha with calm and soothing eyes.

"Its ok Inu-yasha, I'm fine."

He shook his head, "Kag-"

She put a finger to his lips and shook her head. Her feet made their way to the very front of the hut and her hand grasped the covering that served as a door.

"I think you need to leave me alone."

"What?"

"I can't be with you anymore. I don't want to do this."

The hanyou looked alarmed and shook his head at her words.

"You can't mean that wench." His words were harsh but the sadness in his voice made him seem almost vulnerable. It amazed her how much he looked like a sad little child who wanted nothing more than to cower at his mother's feet.

Kagome wanted to break down into tears and looked Inu-yasha over, a gasp came out of the young miko once she saw blood dripping from Inu-yasha's hand, he'd put it into a fist and his nails cut into his skin.

_There's nothing I can do if I let him do this to me, let him take me over completely then what happens when he finally decides I'm not worth staying around for? _

"I'm going to go to sleep." And with that she turned and left him outside.

* * *

_Kagome, I won't let you leave me, not now. I can't be without you, don't you understand? _

Inu-yasha walked up to a tall tree and punched it directly in the center, it split in two and fell to the ground. The hanyou looked at his hands, his knuckles bloody and a small laugh escaped him.

_She won't love me anymore.

* * *

_

Kagome snuck out of the small home and looked for a sign of the half demon anywhere. In the miko's arms was the young fox demon, he was so content in his dreams that he hadn't noticed his mother taking him into her arms and away from their friends.

* * *

_Where is she? _

The hanyou had been floundering about rather nervously and the monk and youkai exterminator eyes him carefully.

"Does ye not know where Kagome hath gone Inu-yasha?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm not her damned keeper so screw it."

"But this time Kagome has taken Shippo with her Inu-yasha, don't you think it strange that she took him along with her? She wouldn't have done it if she didn't plan on staying gone for more than a couple of days." The monk pointed out.

Sango settled next to Miroku in the middle of the room and looked up at the hanyou from where he was standing.

"Inu-yasha she couldn't be in her time could she? I mean she cannot bring Shippo with her there at all."

Inu-yasha looked out a small window into the direction of the forest, "She's not there....I checked."

Sango looked to Miroku with a slightly frightened look on her face, if the half demon had admitted to looking for her then he didn't think it was to be taken lightly.

"She didn't say anything when she came, she just went to bed. Did something happen between you two, Inu-yasha?" the monk inquired.

Inu-yasha lowered his head and let a "keh" leave him before turning and leaving the hut.

* * *

He couldn't find a trace of her anywhere, not in the air and he couldn't find any of her things on the ground, she'd just vanished.

Inu-yasha looked at the earth from the tall trees and sighed when he saw the sun going down. He hadn't seen her all day and now he couldn't be sure when he'd see her again.

_I'll find you Kagome, I'll find you. _

He set forth and looked for any trace of the miko and kitsune, he'd even went so far as to place his nose onto the ground searching for the faintest scent of her.

_I can barely keep my eyes open dammit! I have to stay awake. I have to get Kagome back!

* * *

_

_A/N: _

_I know you guys like totally hate me for this but you can't just expect things to fall into place and have everyone live their own happily ever after...at least not now, we'll see how this goes. No terrorizing the writer, it's good to keep you guys on your toes, at least now you'll maybe really want to read the next chapter, eh? _

_Animefanatic16_

_I completely agree, I am a serious Kikyo-hater, I'll admit there are times when I like her but that's only in fanfiction, otherwise she's always on my "people to have killed off" list! ;) I think that Inu-yasha and Kagome's relationship is a bumpy one so there are going to be a lot of "harsh" moments. Thank you for your review. _

_AnimeGirl622_

_Thanks hon! I really appreciate this! I love coming home to reviews it's my boost!_

_Crnbrry300_

_I'm glad you like!_

_Sakura234_

_I'm an avid Inu & Kag fan so there will be some of that light fluffiness, kinda like whipped cream (I'm so slow sometimes)._

_Inuyashasonly1_

_Love the name: "Inuyashasonly1"! I hope everything turns out right myself because the way I write is the way I feel so hopefully on the last chapter I'm really happy, eh? One way to make sure I am is tons of reviews!!!!_

_Mya Starnight_

_I hope you will, it wouldn't be the same without a regular audience!_

_Brigurl _

_They really can be but I think that's why I love them so much!!_

_Immortal-Vengence_

_Love your name too! Thanks I don't think I'm amazing but hopefully I'm kind of good. _

_Kasatka _

_I don't know maybe there will be a happy ending, maybe not, hmm? _

_IeEstSympa _

_There is a lot of "internal hiding," the title is The Heart Says in Silence, What it Fears to Say Aloud. There will be a time when they do confess somewhat but that won't be until later, maybe. I love having you guys hanging by your teeth!! So laughs the evil fic writer. _

_InuKags_

_Thanks!_

_Anime-Devil-101_

_I most definitely will update! I love writing this story so much! I can only hope you guys like to read it about half as much as I love doing it!_


	9. Only One

_**Title: The Heart Says in Silence, What it Fears to Say Aloud**_

**_Chapter Nine: Only One

* * *

_**

_**Broken this fragile thing now**_

_**And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces**_

_**And I've thrown my words all around**_

_**But I can't, I can't give you a reason

* * *

**_

Inu-yasha could've sworn he'd picked up Kagome's scent mere moments ago around the west, but that was where Koga was, she couldn't be there, she wouldn't do that again would she?

_Kagome, you went back to him? _

_Of course she did you baka, she didn't go home so where else would she be if she wasn't with...you? _

There was nothing he could do at that moment, Kagome wanted him to leave her alone, let her be.

How could he do that?

_How am I supposed to not be with you Kagome?! How am I supposed to let you stay with that mangy damned wolf when you belong with me, wench? _

Inu-yasha let his head drop when he saw the waterfall near the wolf-den. It looked nice enough and he could smell Kagome near.

A grin managed its way to his face, "She's laughing, I can feel it."

Sure enough the closer the hanyou got he could hear her voice as she talked to the little fox demon. Inu-yasha managed his way to the entrance without being detected and looked inside to find them.

"Shippo, you shouldn't be playing tricks on people like that." She managed through a fit of giggles.

The miko laughed harder than she ever thought she could when she saw Koga spinning on one of the kitsune's spinning tops.

"But you think it's funny."

"Yeah but I'm guessing that Koga-kun doesn't like it very much."

_Kun, she called him "Koga-kun!" _

A pout formed on his face as he wanted more than ever to slice the wolf in half with his sword.

_But Kagome wouldn't like that; she couldn't forgive you for that. _

The wolf-demon leader made his way towards the laughing pair once he managed to get off the twirling thing of doom.

He tried to look mad at the young kitsune that sat in the miko's lap but seeing them so happy, Koga couldn't help but smile at them.

"Think that was funny do you?"

The little fox-demon nodded towards the wolf-leader with a sly smile.

"Well I'll let you get away with it this once." Koga tousled the youth's hair and sat beside Kagome.

_He's taking her away from me, even Shippo. They're mine! _

For a moment the half inu-youkai's eyes flashed red and he snarled towards the disdainful image of the disgusting, mangy wolf with his mate and pup.

_Wait, mate and pup! _

He looked at the kitsune as he raced around the cave, playing pranks on members of the wolf tribe while Kagome smiled; content to see her pup happy.

_I couldn't be so lucky, to have Kagome and Shippo.

* * *

_

_**I feel so broken up (so broken up)**_

_**And I give up**_

_**I just want to tell you so you know

* * *

**_

"Mutt-face what are you doing here?"

Inu-yasha stepped into plain view and winced at the forlorn look that crossed the miko's features as she saw him.

"Inu-yasha" the words whispered as though praying that he weren't there; that he was just something she made up.

"I thought you said he wouldn't be coming Kagome."

His head dropped slightly at his adversary's words, so Kagome had told him that she wouldn't be with him after all.

_She's staying with Koga...forever. _

The hanyou left the cave with the miko following him.

"Why did you come for me Inu-yasha? I told you that-"

"I know you choose Koga!! Stay with him forever dammit, see if I care!!"

"No, Master Inu-yasha, I didn't expect you would."

_Master...no don't-don't call me that Kagome, not like that. I didn't mean it, Kagome. _

"If you _care _to, would you please tell Miroku and Sango that Koga will take us to see them tomorrow?"

No words were said in response and he closed his eyes hoping that if he opened them then it would all be not true; Kagome and Shippo would be curled up in her bed roll with the monk and demon slayer asleep beside them.

* * *

_**Here I go**_

_**Scream my lungs out try to get you**_

_**You are my only one**_

_**I let go, but there's no one that gets me like you do**_

_**You are my only, my only one

* * *

**_

"_Kagome...are you happy with Koga?" _

"_I don't know." _

"_Do you love him?" _

"_Not now, but maybe someday, Shippo needs a family and Koga loves me." _

_Inu-yasha nodded, "Marry him." _

That was how it should have gone, he should have let her go and both knew that no matter how many "should have beens" passed by he couldn't completely give up, not for anything, no matter how much he wanted to.

"I can kill him." _I won't let anyone have you, if they're not me. _

"Goodbye Inu-yasha."

* * *

_**Made my mistakes, let you down**_

_**And I can't, I can't hold on for too long**_

_**Rand my whole life in the ground**_

_**And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

* * *

**_

"Kagome, if you're not back tomorrow I'll come back for you."

She sighed heavily and looked back into the den to make sure that Shippo was alright.

"I don't see the point."

* * *

_**And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know  
  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one

* * *

**_

"You don't love him, wench. You can't stay with him."

"Who are you to tell me how I feel? You don't even know how you feel."

"If you're staying with him to make me mad then god dammit wench, you got your wish. You're going to stay with me."

_Stay with me, Kagome. You can't love him, you can't. You belong with..._

"I meant what I said Inu-yasha, I don't want to this with you anymore. I give up on you."

* * *

_**Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone  
  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one

* * *

**_

_A/N: _

_I know, I know you totally hate me but I'm working with what I think is best needed for this story. I hope you enjoyed this or that it got your attention!_

_The song in bold italics is "Only One" by Yellowcard. _

_Anime-Devil-101, Lisa, Sakuralover, Kamiko-Zephuru, & Brigurl thanks for the reviews! (No questions this time around)_


	10. Promise Me

_**Title: The Heart Says in Silence, What it Fears to Say Aloud**_

_**Chapter Ten: Promise Me

* * *

**_

"What do you mean by that wench?" the hanyou took a defensive stance before making his way toward the powerful miko, and when he was barely two inches away Kagome answered him, "I don't want to do this anymore, we fight and get upset with each other and I run away."

"Well maybe you should just stay here where you belong." He grit out.

The miko put a hand on his chest and pushed him away, "I don't belong here, you said so yourself."

"That was a long time ago, wench, things were...different then."

"Are you saying I belong here?" the young girl looked to the ground with her long dark tresses covering her face.

The half-demon sighed and scratched his forehead, "Don't go thinking that you can leave us anytime you want, not because you can detect the shards of the Shikon No Tama-"_because I need to have you with me, forever. If you're gone then there's nothing left for me, don't see? Its' more than you belonging...you were meant for me. _"You ain't so bad to have around."

"Not so bad?"

"Yeah, 'cause ya find the damned need to 'sit' me." His words were hard but his voice carried some sense of compassion.

The sun began to set slowly and the sky was painted with soothing, warm touches. Kagome looked to see that Shippo was alright and that he hadn't decided to play another trick on the wolf-demon.

"Will you tell me something, Inu-yasha?"

"Depen- - yeah."

"Do you still love Kikyo?" she whispered.

The hanyou could hear the underlying hope in her words; her prayer that he didn't feel for the dead priestess. Her need for the answer wasn't in vain and he knew ever since he met Kagome that his love or adoration for Kikyo would never be the same as it once had been. Now all that could be seen in his mind was the engraved image of the girl who had freed him from the God tree. Yet, he couldn't say that Kikyo wasn't in his heart any longer, there were still traces of their love in his spirit.

"It's not the same anymore." His words true to his emotions it still didn't make her feel any better, knowing that he'd given her his truest answer.

His gruff response had been more than she could've hoped for in the longest time but the fact that it hadn't been the answer she craved hurt her still. It was childish to go after his affections in such a way that she had before. Kagome had even gone to Koga partly because at least when she did the hanyou would let her know that he cared even if it was through estranged fits of jealousy.

_I tried to make you go away, Inu-yasha. I really did but you won't ever leave will you? _

"If I stay with him, you won't let me be...will you?"

"Can you tell me that you love him more than m- - anything, wench?"

A slight sensation of curiosity melded with sheer terror that would come should she say "yes" made him listen carefully to her response.

"I don't love Koga, not in the way he wants me to, but may someday...."

The half-demon had no care for the way her reply was going, it would break him should the miko say that one day she could learn to fall in love with that sad excuse for a demon, but more importantly for someone who wasn't him, it didn't matter what they said and hadn't, the things his heart whispered to her in the dead of night were still there.

"Don't say that you wished you loved him wench." He spoke angrily.

Kagome walked back to the cave, looking at Shippo play with the member of the wolf-tribe, a smile lit up her face, for Shippo she'd do anything to make him happy. The miko could imagine herself with the hanyou and see the kitsune playing around them; they were so content, at peace and nothing bad could touch them. Then the reality that Kagome could never have her heart's purest desire made her spirit cry.

"I'm just saying that I wish things were different."

* * *

The lot of them stood in the back of the cave, Koga's section, and Kagome explained that she was to go back with the hanyou.

"I'm sorry that we have to leave so soon, Koga-kun."

The hanyou winced at the use of his rival's name but said nothing, only bit the inside of his cheek and clenched his fists.

"That's alright Kagome, mutt-face probably put you up to it anyway, eh Kagome?"

Inu-yasha came up to the wolf-demon that he so desperately wanted to cut into tiny pieces wit the fang of destruction, Tetsusaiga.

"I didn't make Kagome do anything, ya mangy wolf!"

The leader of the wolf-demon tribe ignored the half-demon and went over to the miko.

"I'll be seeing you later Kagome?" Koga said as he reached for the girl's hand and took it into his own, "I wouldn't want to completely leave your safety to such an incompetent fool like dog-breath here."

"You've got two seconds to get your damned paws off of Kagome!"

"She's my woman!"

"Keh, like hell she is!"

Kagome decided it was time to speak up when she saw Inu-yasha reaching for his weapon, "Inu-yasha, sit boy!"

The half-demon hit the stone floor and rose with an extremely pissed off look on his face. He watched as Kagome told the wolf that they would be leaving and as she made her way out with the kitsune in her arms.

"I would watch her if I were in your position mutt, Kagome's getting really tired of you."

"Like fucking hell she is, you just want to get sliced by my sword."

"I wouldn't lie when it comes to my Kagome's happiness. The next time she leaves you might not be able to make her come back.

"Yeah thanks for that." The half-demon called over his shoulder as he made his way out of the cave to meet Kagome.

* * *

The three of them, Inu-yasha, Kagome, and Shippo, were around half-way to the village by the time the kitsune had fallen asleep. Both Shippo and Kagome were atop the hanyou's back and the miko wasn't far from slumber herself.

"You awake wench?"

"What?" she managed groggily.

It took the half-demon awhile for him to get the words to come out and he sighed heavily as though it took a great deal for him to somehow let the words slip from his lips.

"Promise that you won't run away anymore,...not to that wolf."

The miko yawned before idly running her hands through his hair for a brief moment.

"Why not?"

"Just promise me, wench."

She nodded into his hair before closing her eyes and succumbing to the beckoning call of slumber.

"Ok."

* * *

_A/N: _

_I wasn't so sure about this chapter but after three revisions I'm hoping this makes the public along with me happy. There may be revisions like some of you know occurred with chapter five which was originally called "What Can You Do, What Can You Say." _

_Thank you all for your reviews I will reply sometime later! I greatly appreciate them! : -)_

_Here a random quote for thought: "A pity beyond all telling is hid in the heart of love."- W.B. Yeats_


	11. When Darkness is Upon Your Door

_**Title: The Heart Says in Silence, What it Fears to Say Aloud**_

**_Chapter Eleven: When Darkness is Upon Your Door

* * *

_**

Kagome and Kaede worked in the garden, the hot sun streaming down on them with beads of sweat scattered throughout their faces. The women set to weeding and watching Shippo as he watered some of the various plants in their own respective rows.

"Did ye truly think that Inu-yasha would not come after ye, Kagome?" the elder woman spoke up in her usual dialect.

"I'm not sure what to think anymore Kaede."

"Surely you knew that Inu-yasha wouldn't let you stay with this Koga, he is one of the hanyou's least favorite people for a great many reasons child."

The adorable kitsune came up to his conversing companions and set the empty bucket near Kagome.

"That baka probably likes Naraku better than Koga."

Kagome smiled and ran her hand through her kit's hair, "I doubt that Shippo."

"It's true because Naraku can't take you away from Inu-yasha."

The miko looked across from where they were to the forest, seeing Inu-yasha training with Kirara. A smile couldn't help but light her face and the hope that barely managed to stay alive lit up within her.

"No, Shippo, he can't."

* * *

"Inu-yasha however did you manage to get Kagome to come back to us?" the monk called to the half-demon. 

Inu-yasha lay with his back on the ground and his hair pillowing his head, the hanyou had noted the monk was coming long before he was there but acted as though he hadn't known anyway.

"Keh, she came on her own."

Miroku raised a brow and sat beside Inu-yasha on the earth, "I doubt that she came all one her own."

The hanyou sat up and his eyes searched for Kagome, "She wouldn't have stayed there forever, I just helped her come to her damn senses faster."

"I don't know, Koga does seem to have quite a passion for our friend, Kagome, I would think he can up with thousands of things to make her stay." He purposely tried to get a rise out of the demon by using the one thing that would make him yell so loud as to have houses jump off the ground.

"Keh!!! She doesn't love him!!! Kagome wouldn't stay with that bastard, she knows better!!!"

"You think you have some idea as to who she loves? You don't know what goes on in Kagome's mind."

"Oh and I suppose you do, you grand lecherous monk?"

"I know that she and you are having problems that Sango, Shippo, and I aren't positive about."

"There ain't no problems between Kagome and me! I think you all need to mind your business."

Miroku nodded towards his friend and saw Kagome and Sango prepare their dinner inside the hut.

"Kagome's a wonderful girl but do you really think she can wait forever?"

* * *

"I'm going to go home but I'll be back in a couple of days." Kagome managed to get her back pack onto her shoulders and walked to the door of the hut.

"If you ain't back in a couple of days wench, I'm going to bring you back."

Kagome pretended not notice the hanyou's words and said her goodbyes to the lot of them.

* * *

"Are you going to school today sis?"

"I have to, there's a ton of exams today, if I keep on staying over in the Feudal Era it's doubtful I'll ever finish high school."

Sota left the entrance to his sister's room and walked down the steps.

The miko laid herself across the bed and sighed facing the ceiling, the real reason she came was to avoid the distraction of being with the half-demon.

_Even when I'm not with him my heart still pounds for him. _

Kagome looked to the pink clock and gave an exasperated sigh as she got up and prepared for school, which after the last appearance might not be a jovial as it could have been.

* * *

"_When you feel all alone and the world has turned it's back on you/ Give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart/ I know you feel like walls are closing in on you/ It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold/ When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore/ Let me the one you call/ If you jump I'll break your fall/ Lift you up and fly away with you into the night-"_the young miko sang as she made her way back home in modern Era.

Things had been as she thought in school, her friends were there and talked to her but there was some obvious distance and when they'd asked her about Koga she'd exploded. She hadn't meant to of course but the tortuorous question about Koga and her that had been asked multiple times in the Feudal Era made it impossible for her to hear anymore of it.

Then she hit into a stranger, he stood at six feet two with dark brown hair and eyes that could see right through your very flesh, he was a man who could change her life forever.

* * *

_A/N: _

_The song sung by Kagome is called "Crash & Burn" by Savage Garden, I really love this song and will be posting all of the lyrics later on in the story! : - )_

_This is where things are going to take a serious turn and you may not like it...for awhile but this is all written for a purpose, don't worry this is an Inu&Kag story...maybe. _

_I must thank all of you for your reviews, you honestly don't know how happy they make me! _

_Oh and to address a previous question yes I do have other fanfics out there but I feel that they aren't as good (cough) and they're Buffy fanfics. _


	12. It All Comes Tumbling Down

_**Title: The Heart Says in Silence, What it Fears to Say Aloud**_

_**Chapter Twelve: It All Comes Tumbling Down

* * *

**_

Kagome fell to the ground and not even a half second later a distinctly male body crushed hers. For a moment it felt like the miko would pass out from the surprise of the fall but after a few moments she felt hands lift her to her feet and could hear a male voice talking to her, "Oh Kami, I'm so sorry. Are you alright Miss?"

He wasn't a very large man- -if he could be called a man, he looked to be a bout eighteen with rich brown hair and eyes that had no real end.

"Are you alright?" he repeated as he picked up all of Kagome's things; her book bag and history book.

The miko shook her head and tried to obtain some sense of reality before thanking the gentleman before her, he was taller than her she noted, she came up to his chin. He had a body that one could see was powerful but one look at his face and you'd feel no threat at all...if you were female.

"Thank you, I'm fine." Kagome took her things back into her own hands before nodding at him and walking to the shrine because as soon as she saw his face she was reminded of the hanyou who waited for her on the other side of the well.

The miko walked on for a while before she heard someone calling out.

"Excuse me miss!! Miss!!!"

Kagome turned around and watched as the boy she'd run into came up to her.

"You're a Higurashi aren't you?"

"Yeah, my grandfather is a priest-"

"At the shrine only a few blocks from here." He finished,

Kagome nodded with a smile, "Would you like to see it?"

"Right after you Miss...."

It took her a moment to note that he was trying to find out her name and she blushed when she realized what a fool she was for not picking up on it sooner.

"I'm Kagome."

"Kagome....I'm Katsuro."

'Well, Katsuro, it's nice to meet you." She smiled that captivating smile and it was so lovely that there was no way that it was on purpose, a glow like that had to be purely genuine.

Katsuro looked the miko over and took in every little detail from the way her hair was styled to the shoes that graced her little feet. It was more than an _appreciative _glance; the way he looked at her was for a purpose as was everything that Katsuro did as Kagome would later find out.

"Shall we be going then? If my grandfather starts telling you about the shrine you shouldn't be getting home until...next month."

"Oh, then we best go on our way then, no, after all I can't wait to listen to every thing your grandfather wants to tell me about your marvelous shrine."

Kagome laughed as she started walking, "You say that now."

* * *

"Inu-yasha where's Kagome? Isn't she supposed to be back by now? It's been a couple of days." 

"Keh, she'll be back soon runt. I told her I'd come for her if she didn't."

"Well it's not like Kagome's scared of you, baka. If she wants to leave it's to get away from you." The little kitsune remarked absentmindedly as he created works of "art" with his crayons on the floor the old yet comforting hut.

Kaede had gone to work in the garden once more and Miroku and Sango had gone off somewhere to fight after the youkai exterminator saw Miroku's hand wander towards a young woman as she bent over to pick up her hat.

That left the fox-demon and hanyou alone together which more than likely ended up in the kitsune having various bumps on his head.

"Kagome ain't staying away from anyone you got that pipsqueak?" he spoke gruffly as he pulled on Shippo's hair slightly.

The kitsune nodded, not really paying any mind to the hanyou as he continued with a drawing of his "mother" and the man he hoped could be his "father," if only he could grow up!

_Too bad Inu-yasha won't tell Kagome that he likes her. Maybe he will someday..... (Sigh)...that baka probably never will, not for five centuries. (Shippo's Thoughts).                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

* * *

_

"I don't know if I can go out again, Katsuro." The miko brushed back her hair behind the shell of her ear and pressed her palms against he lavender sundress to smooth it out.

"We've been having a good time, have we not my Lady Kagome?" Katsuro stood beside her on the steps to the door. His hair combed and neat, wearing a nice pair of jeans and collared cerulean blue button-up.

"Yes, but I promised someone that I'd be back to see them and I've already been away longer than I should've."

"Surely it is not a boyfriend? If you were mine I would never let you go out with other men." He winked at her and carefully let her know that he hoped she was available, especially after having going out on dates.

Kagome blushed under the soft light of the sunset and looked sheepishly up at her new "interest."

"No, not a boyfriend- -I don't have one. I just have to see some....friends of mine that live **far **away- -from here."

His eyes, seemingly onyx in the late afternoon gleamed with a sort of knowledge of things to come, "So no boyfriend then?"

Kagome shook her head at him and curled her lips into a grin.

"Maybe we can change all of that."

* * *

Kagome walked up to her room, with her strappy heels hitting the stairs, creating a sound and letting all know she was home. The miko went to her room and locked the door. 

_How can all this be happening? Only two weeks ago all I could think about was Inu-yasha but now I think of Katsuro as well. _

Kagome couldn't help but feel the welcomed sensation of her heart pounding every time the newly encountered gentleman spoke.

It was so different to have someone be as kind to her as she had. Katsuro was all the things that Inu-yasha was not. He wasn't rude or arrogant; he didn't call her a wench and he never once in this past week made her want to "sit" him if she could.

Things were changing so fast and she couldn't keep up.

Kagome lay on the bed and closed her eyes as thought overwhelmed her, at this rate she'd be married to him before she realized that she didn't love him.

_I can't love him can I? I mean he's so different from Inu-yasha but at the same time I've never felt like this before. (Sigh) Maybe because Inu-yasha hasn't tried being nice for a change. _

_No one's ever listened to me like Katsuro...not Ayumi or Eri or them and certainly not that baka! _

Kagome jumped of the comfort of her bed and set to making sure every item she needed was in her back pack, for being gone so long the hanyou wouldn't let her go back now.

* * *

She made her way to the well house and told her family her goodbyes before entering and leaving to a world that only she could visit. 

From the shadows of the forest surrounding the shrine a familiar face stepped out as soon as the miko entered the small building.

"Soon, Inu-yasha very soon. You'll know what it feels likes to feel true pain. The thought of your miko leaving you will hurt you in ways I cannot even begin to imagine."

With that Katsuro turned his back and walked away from the shrine, only to return later.

* * *

_A/N: _

_Hey guys, I'm going to answer all of the questions in your reviews now since I have the time to answer all of your wonderful questions from your even more wonderful reviews!_

_The once stranger Katsuro means victorious son. Also, this is one character that I do claim rights to because he is a creation from my own er...unique (too say the least) mind. Thanks to Sueric for pointing out some sites for Japanese names!

* * *

_

_Immortal Vengeance _

_I just want to say first that I'm so sorry that I didn't answer your question sooner, in chapter nine you asked if Inu-yasha and Kagome really had that conversation and no they didn't have a conversation about how Kagome should stay with the wolf-leader, it was a "should've-could've." Thanks for your review!

* * *

_

_HelloKitty-4-Ever_

_Details of how Kagome left are in Chapter Ten, "Promise Me." Inu-yasha did talk Kagome into coming back you could say but it was also her heart because she does love the stubborn hanyou and also because she knew he wouldn't just let her stay with the wolf-leader, Koga. To your review on chapter eleven, the hanyou would most definitely be **very** upset....to say the least.

* * *

_

_Rinicat_

_Thanks ever so for telling me that I posted twice! :- ) My mistake.

* * *

_

_Mari333_

_I'm glad you like!!

* * *

_

_XblackheartX_

_Hmm...how will this stranger change her life? (evil smile) I think you're getting the hint here...or maybe I'm misleading you? Am I that evil to trick my readers.....? Maybe....or....maybe not, you'll see.......... All I can say is that he has a big impact on the relationship between the miko and hanyou.

* * *

_

_This goes with out saying but thank you all for your reviews!! They get me through my high school days!! _


	13. Frailty

_**Title: The Heart Says in Silence, What it Fears to Say Aloud**_

**_Chapter Thirteen: Frailty

* * *

The silver-haired hanyou sat in the high branches of the tree. The comforting glow of the sun had long gone and without the gentle miko there was nothing left to relieve his heart._**

Inu-yasha went to sit in Goshinboku every night for the past week or so to wait for Kagome should she come in the night. But she still hadn't come after a fortnight!

He wanted to go through the well and bring her back, he normally would have by now but something inside informed the headstrong half-demon that he shouldn't go, that nothing good would greet him in the modern land.

It unnerved him almost to the point of crumbling why the miko hadn't returned but being the stubborn hanyou he was he didn't go to her for his own reasons.

Then it hit him like smack in the face, that scent of lavender and roses, it enthralled him and frightened him (though he would never admit it) all at the same time.

Before the hanyou knew what he was doing he ran to the well, feet hitting the earth rapidly and the wind carrying to his destination, it all seemed second nature to him. Then he was right before her as she sat on the well.

Confusion marred his brow as he walked only to a foot before her but he couldn't help but happy at the same time as he took in her presence.

"What'cha doing sittin' around, wench?" he smiled.

Apparently she hadn't noted his arrival because her head jerked up at the sound of his voice, for an instant she appeared confused but within another she was smiling at him, easing his confusion.

Kagome stood up to face him and he took her bag before grabbing a few strands of hair and sniffing him, he took into recognition the slighter alteration of her scent.

It was faint but he could smell the trace of another person on her, distinctly male but not her brother or grandfather.

The hanyou couldn't help the possessiveness that came over him without a moment's hesitation.

Kagome's smile faltered when she noticed that he could smell Katsuro on her and the sadness that was in his eyes made her ashamed.

_I should've taken a shower before coming here. I should've remembered how he acts when I'm with Koga so why would he be fine with it if I was with someone else in my own time?_

"Who the hell where you with wench?" his tone demanding and unsettling, she couldn't help but want to crawl under a rock 'til he left.

_I wish I hadn't - - Wait! He's the one who can't make up his mind, it's not my fault if I start seeing someone else, and he wasn't even seeing me to begin with. _

Kagome's anger rushed to her head and she pushed at him with her finger, "What does it matter who I was with? Why would you care?"

"Just tell me who he is, wench, so I can cut him to pieces with my Tetsusaiga." He said through his teeth, trying to keep from screaming at the thought of her with someone else.

"You can't hurt him, Inu-yasha."

"Is he that important to you?!" His voice didn't show it but his heart begged that she said no and hoped that he didn't mean nearly as much to her as he did.

"I like him, ok. Katsuro is really nice to me and he likes me."

"Like hell I'm ever letting you go back there again!"

He put her book bag on the ground and readied Tetsusaiga to destroy the well, the one thing that separated them.

She ran in front of the sword, "No, you can't do that Inu-yasha, it's my home."

"If you go back there, I'm going with you."

"I have to go back sometime, Inu-yasha, I live there."

He sheathed Tetsusaiga and put his hands in his sleeves, "I'll go with you."

She knew that she couldn't change his mind and at the same time he couldn't change hers.

"Fine, but I'm going to see him again."

"Like fucking hell, if you see him again I'll...."

"I can date whoever I want Inu-yasha."

A pang fill his heart and he could feel it begin to crumble, but he shook her moon-light colored hair and took her bag onto his back.

The hanyou walked to the path that led back to the village where Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were.

"Come on, wench."

"Didn't you hear me, Inu-yasha?"

She started towards him and looked into the molten fire of his eyes.

"You know better, Kagome." He whispered, and in that moment Kagome didn't know what she was supposed to do, she wanted to see Katsuro but....Inu-Yasha.....

"Come on, wench." He called to her and she realized that he was further up then she was.

The miko ran up to him and wished her thoughts away at least for the time being and Katsuro was forgotten...._momentarily_.

* * *

"So you went out with this Katsuro person, Kagome?" Sango questioned as she washed herself with the scented Vanilla body wash that the miko had brought to her.

Kagome sighed and laid her back against the side of the hot spring, "I don't know, I liked him when I was back in the modern era, but when I'm here......."

"With Inu-yasha?" the youkai exterminator questioned.

The miko nodded and closed her eyes, "When I'm with him everything's different, even if I we're fighting I can't help but know I love him."

"But?"

"We're not happy together; at least if I'm with Katsuro things will be different."

"Do you love him?"

Kagome shook her head and worked the shampoo into a thick lather, "I've only known him for two weeks."

"Inu-yasha won't like it."

Kagome nodded towards Sango and handed her the blue shampoo bottle.

"I know but I can't go on this way. He doesn't love me, not the way I want."

Sango shook her head and touched her friend's shoulder, "He loves you Kagome, I'm sure of it."

"You, Miroku, and Shippo may see it but I don't. There's no security in my feelings for him."

A tear left the young miko's eye and she rinsed her ebony locks, it was done.

* * *

"So what will you do about this new enemy of yours Inu-yasha?" the monk spoke up from across the hanyou, as he stood guard for the two girls as they left to bathe. Inu-yasha was at a suitable distance from them so he couldn't hear them but close enough to get to them in only a matter of seconds.

"What new enemy have I got lecher?"

"It seems our Kagome has found another adversary for you, in the form of a male from her time."

"Keh, it means nothing."

The monk sat next to him and sighed at the stubbornness of the hanyou.

"Surely you cannot think that you can continue on this way and that Kagome will stick around forever?"

Miroku's words unsettled Inu-yasha, they were his fear; his nightmare to come.

"I've told you before Inu-yasha, Kagome is a wonderful girl but even she cannot wait for a thing that seems like it will never come."

"She's not going anywhere." He spoke gruffly, apparently taking his friend's words as a threat.

"So you will tell her?"

The half-demon said nothing and looked to the far off edge of the forest.

The prayers that could never be heard lay deep within his heart, along with the dreams of so many others who couldn't say the things that would set them free, free from the chains of uncertainty.

* * *

"_And my fears of acceptance are what keep me awake at night. The thought of him with you is what keeps my blood burning. My loving you is what lets me know that I'm alive." Enchanted Dreamer from a hanyou's perspective.

* * *

_

"_And love is the noblest frailty of the mind." John Dryden.

* * *

_

_A/N: _

_Things are going to be pretty bumpy and scary later so enjoy the confusion while it lasts. _

_There will also be a few lemons later but I will only put the acceptable versions up on , however I will make them available to you somehow. I'll let you know how it'll work. _

_I'm so happy for the reviews I've gotten! More will be **much** appreciated! _


	14. My Fatal Flaw, Part One

_**Title: The Heart Says in Silence, What it Fears to Say Aloud**_

**_Chapter Fourteen: My Fatal Flaw, Part One

* * *

_**

"_The more things change, the more they stay the same, I'm not sure who the first person who said that was, probably Shakespeare or maybe Sting. But at the moments it's the sentence that best explains my tragic flaw; my inability to change. I don't think I'm alone in this. The more I get to know other people, the more I realize it's kind of everyone's flaw. Staying exactly the same for as long as possible, standing perfectly still...it feels safer somehow. If you are suffering at least the pain is familiar, because if you took that leap of faith, went outside the box, did something unexpected...who knows what other pain might be out there, waiting for you? Chances are it could be even worse." Gregory Smith as Ephram Brown from the WB Show, Everwood.

* * *

__Kagome tell me that you don't love him, please. You can't love him can you? _

The hanyou sat across from the fire, next to the sleeping form of the miko, Kagome. The angry flames danced in the air, casting shadows upon the sleeping figures of the demon slayer, lecherous monk, kitsune, and Kagome.

For once Inu-yasha would be the first to admit that he was stubborn, the moonlight-haired hanyou hadn't been without the knowledge of where the lovely and lively miko was since the day she'd come back.

Inu-yasha smoothed away the ebony hair that covered her delicate face from his gaze and a soft smile came to turn the corners of his lips as she nestled closer to his hand as though seeking his touch.

The young kitsune, Shippo was curled in her arms and snoring quietly, looking at them Inu-yasha felt so inadequate, so unworthy. Then the half-dog demon bent his head down in shame, it was no wonder why Inu-yasha smelt another male on her, this Katsuro, whoever he was the hanyou knew that he wasn't worthy of the miko either, of this much he was sure.

A growl came from deep within his throat but he caught himself when he noticed Kagome stir in her gentle and well deserved slumber.

"Inu-yasha"

His name uttered from her adoring lips shook him out of his state of thought and he felt heat rush to his cheeks as she smiled afterwards.

"I love you, Kagome." The words he refused to say in the light of day seemed to comfort the miko for she sighed happily and a light grin crossed her features.

Inu-yasha couldn't help but smile as well and lose himself in his thoughts of the miko, but when the sun could be seen from above the trees, dancing its way to the tops of the sky, waiting for the hanyou to say what needed to be said before taking the night from him.

Inu-yasha cautiously leaned over Kagome's fragile form before kissing her forehead lightly, it was a sweet passing touch but one that seemed to bring him some sort of contentment at the very least.

Then dawn came and the security that the darkness gave him was gone.

* * *

"Oi wench, you coming with us or what? We haven't got all damn day you know?" the hanyou called out over his shoulder to Kagome as she finished brushing her hair.

"I'm almost done." She ignored his silent order to come to him; Kagome simply went along with putting the mousse in her hair.

"Bitch, hurry up, who's going to be paying attention to your hair when you get kidnapped?"

"I do this to make myself look nice, Inu-yasha, do you have a problem with that dog-boy?"

Hard to believe that only a few hours ago he'd watched her under the glow of the moon thinking of his love for her and in the light of day all Inu-yasha and Kagome did was argue.

The hanyou could be heard muttering curses about _pathetic humans and their stupid damned need to have people wait on them_ and such.

When Kagome got onto Inu-yasha's back a frown was set on her face and she spoke of _stubborn dogs that didn't appreciate what a woman does to make herself look good_.

"I appreciate anything that you, my darling Sango, or any woman does to look as wonderful as you do right now. I _definitely _appreciate it." The amorous monk spoke as his _cursed_ hand crept its way towards the youkai exterminator's backside, which only resulted in a loud and clear _SMACK! _

"Its cursed I tell you! My wind tunnel drew my hand there! It cannot be helped fair Sango!" the pathetic excuses from Miroku could be heard and although she was mad she couldn't help but laugh with her face in the hanyou's silver locks.

"You look nice." It was a quiet statement and shocked Kagome to say the least. Even the smallest cornerstone of a compliment could not be even fathomed to come out of the half-demon's mouth and yet there it was!

"Excuse me?"

"I said that you look nice." He grumbled with a pout evident on his face.

Deciding not to ruin the quiet moment that had just occurred Kagome just smiled and sighed, daydreaming of possibilities.

"Thank you, Inu-yasha." She spoke as she clung closer to the hanyou and buried her face within the softness of Inu-yasha's hair.

A purely happy smile lit up the half-demon's face and if one had seen it one would have to smile as well, it was contagious.

* * *

It had taken some time but Kagome, equally as stubborn as the hanyou, had managed to get Inu-yasha to allow her to go home, but of course that came with its own price; he'd go with the young, powerful girl despite her protests.

Inu-yasha sat on the pink cloud that was Kagome's bed as she typed away at the computer, writing a paper for one of her classes, or at least that is what she told him.

All was quiet and still, nothing could be heard save the sound of the keys as she pressed on the keyboard, leaving the hanyou to his musings.

Being alone with her was what they'd done often now, since the knowledge of Katsuro came around. Without even knowing him Inu-yasha hated this creature beyond belief.

The sound of the telephone's shrill ring broke the hanyou from his reverie and Sota carefully opened the door to his sister's room.

"Sis, um....someone's on the phone for you."

Kagome continued typing away at her desk and questioned who it was before even turning to face her brother.

"It's...that guy you went out with those couple of times a few weeks ago." He whispered, afraid of Inu-yasha's reaction.

Kagome quickly reached for the phone and took a deep breath before answering.

"Hey Katsuro," a few moments after her greeting a small smile lit her face, "Can I go out tomorrow? I don't know Kat- -I know we haven't seen each other in a while. I was with some friends...the ones I told you about." She sighed before laughing at something he said and Inu-yasha snorted.

It surprised him that he'd been able to be silent for that long, but the moment that Kagome laughed he wanted to break the male known as Katsuro in half.

_How dare that bastard? Kagome's mine. _

"I'll call you and let you know what happens, bye." With those last words the hanyou took the receiver from the miko's fragile hands and opened the window, wincing as she yelled at him.

"What are you doing Inu-yasha?!"

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I thought I told you never to talk to that bastard ever again!"

"You don't even know him!"

"I hate him!!!"

Somehow in the heated conversation Kagome stood inches before him and the scent of her was enough to cloud all of his senses, making him forget everything. Yet, he clung to some form of stability and whispered the only words that could leave his lips, "You wouldn't understand, wench."

"Inu-yasha"

"He can't have you, Kagome, not now or ever." As the words left him, Inu-yasha turned and left the young miko to her thoughts.

* * *

_Inu-yasha told me to forget about anything with Katsuro, but that doesn't give me anything. If that baka......I have to go out with Katsuro tomorrow, even if Inu-yasha gets mad. I can't spend my life not knowing about what would happen if I didn't just do whatever Inu-yasha tells me. _

Kagome picked up the phone that lay on her bed and sighed before punching in the familiar seven digits of Katsuro's number.

He answered on the fourth ring, "Hey Katsuro...pick me up around four?"

What Kagome didn't see was Inu-yasha, he sat on the roofing near Kagome's open window and the inside of his cheek was bleeding.

Kagome was going out with Katsuro tomorrow and it hadn't mattered what he'd said.

He couldn't say anything, couldn't tell her he loved her, and couldn't make her stay with him, in that moment the only way to describe how the hanyou felt was wrapped up in five letter, _alone.

* * *

_

_A/N: _

_I know this totally sucks right now but I can't have her running to Inu-yasha. You'll soon be getting a lot of clues as to whom or what Katsuro really is.

* * *

_

_The quotation at the beginning of my paragraph is from the show Everwood on The WB.

* * *

_

_Kay-chan_

_Thank you so much!! Your review made me so happy! :-) (smiles like a fool). I hope I do a good job.

* * *

_

_Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! _


	15. My Fatal Flaw, Part Two

_**Title: The Heart Says in Silence, What it Fears to Say Aloud**_

_**Chapter Fifteen: My Fatal Flaw, Part Two

* * *

**_

"_So you maintain the status quo, choose the road already traveled and it doesn't seem that bad- -not as far as flaws go. You're not a drug addict. You're not killing anyone…except maybe yourself a little." Gregory Smith as Ephram Brown from The WB show Everwood.

* * *

_

Inu-yasha sat with his back to the wall with a million thoughts running through his head like a thousand mustangs. He said nothing to Kagome when she passed him in the hallway and gave him a questioning gaze, words couldn't be said, and at that point they had no meaning.

A weary smile filtered over his face, _she doesn't know that I heard. _

The hanyou was at the breaking point and every reason for trying to keep Kagome in the Feudal Era came rushing through his very blood, but none more so then the thought that if she stayed in her time she would find someone…someone not him.

"_So what will you do with this new enemy of yours, Inu-yasha?" _

"_Surely you cannot think that you can continue on this way and that Kagome will stick around forever?" _

"_So will you tell her?" _

Miroku's words plagued him and the hanyou grimaced as a pain filled his hand, without even realizing it he'd clenched his fist so tightly that his claws had dug into his flesh.

It was an enigma how the pain had somehow made him feel better, having the opposite effect then it should have. If his hand hurt then Inu-yasha could forget the painful cries that emitted from his breast, the prisoner in his chest.

_No, I can't tell her….she won't choose me over that bastard….no one….no one chooses a…half-breed. Not even Kagome. _

A grimace washes over his face and the seemingly endless sad thoughts swam through his mind.

The phone rang, a shrill cry that broke the half-demon from his reverie and watched as Kagome went to the horrid contraption with a smile on her face. He was left unnoticed in corner of the room and Inu-yasha didn't think he would prefer it if he knew she was there.

"Hello Higurashi residence…Katsuro? I'll be ready in a while….um why.....? I guess I can…it won't be that long right……..? So I'll see you in a bit…bye."

The words that were caught in the middle of his throat were cut at the knees and he tried to do something- -anything. Inu-yasha couldn't act with kindness or sadness so he did what came natural to him- -the only thing he could do.

"What the hell bitch!?"

The young miko turned abruptly; obviously she hadn't noted that Inu-yasha was with her when she'd taken the call from Katsuro.

"Wh-what did you hear, Inu-yasha?"

"I heard you talking to that bastard! I told you never to talk to him!"

"Why do you care who I talk to, Inu-yasha? It's not going to change anything?" she backed away as he neared and stumbled slightly.

"It's going to change everything, wench. So long as you have the Shikon No Tama you're doing what I say, and I say no Katsuro- -no one!" originally his tone had been low and gruff but then it grew to a fearful height.

Kagome wanted so desperately for him to give him the reason she longed to hear.

"Is that all? It's not going to get you anything!"

The passion in their words set the argument toppling over what it should have been but both being as stubborn as they were never made anything easy.

"If you go out with him Kagome, so help **you **Kami, I'll-"

"You wouldn't dare do anything to me."

"No, I won't. I'll hurt him."

"Katsuro?"

"Who the hell else, bitch? Choose Kagome."

Kagome walked over to the door of her bedroom and her hand graced the knob.

"Choose what?"

Inu-yasha said nothing and dropped his hand to his side. If anything their argument had made him feel worse than the phone call, at least then she hadn't known he was there.

_Choose me, Kagome. Don't you see? I've loved you all along, why haven't you figured it out, stupid girl—beautiful stupid girl. _

"I'm going to see him, Inu-yasha, whether or not you want me to."

* * *

A low chuckle came from the outside as a lone figure stood before the window to Kagome's bedroom.

The darkness draped over Katsuro like a tailored suit—it seemed to fit him perfectly, as though he were most familiar with it, and indeed he was.

"Inu-yasha, you will regret the day you ever fell in love with the lovely mikos." His countenance showed no compassion but a small smile could be seen under the soft glow of the moon approaching as the sun made its way to the highest part of heaven.

"Time for our date now, isn't it Kagome?"

* * *

"Oh dear!" the beautifully decorated tea cup fell to the hardwood floor, shattering into tiny pieces. The newspaper held tightly in the hand of Ms. Higurashi as tears dripped down off her face.

_HOUJOU SORYO KILLED IN FIRE, _the title read, it made the first page. Her eyes scanned over the written document and the sobs wouldn't cease. There was no known cause as to why the fire started, but his house was burned to the ground with him in it. Houjou's mother was in the emergency room, she hadn't escaped the fumes in time.

_For a mother to outlive her child, how horrible. Kagome! She went on dates with this young man. How could I have not read this sooner? From the date the fire happened a little over two weeks ago. _

Kagome's mother sat on the couch with the paper still clutched in her gentle hand as she waited for her daughter to come home.

* * *

_Inu-yasha probably hates you. When I go back he won't speak to me, unless it's to yell at me some more. _

_Great even when I'm on a date with Katsuro I can't forget about him! Stupid dog-boy! _

"Is something wrong, Kagome?"

Katsuro's word startled her and she shook her head immediately after taking them upon herself.

"Did you not like the movie?"

"The movie was great Katsuro." She smiled.

"What was it called?"

"Um…it was….um….."

"Finding Neverland, the movie you told me you really wanted to see."

A blush stained her pale cheeks and she apologized, "I'm so sorry, Katsuro, really it had nothing to do with you."

"Does it involve Inu-yasha?"

"What," her head snapped. "I never told you his name before."

_Dammit! _

"Yes you did, when we went out to eat a day before you left."

Kagome didn't believe him but how could she not? He'd never lied before, right?

"It must have slipped my mind."

* * *

"Something the matter?"

Ms. Higurashi jumped up from the couch only to be towered over by the moon-color haired hanyou.

Inu-yasha had smelt the astounding amount of tears from the ledge near Kagome's window and came to see what happened to 'the pathetic human,' because Kami forbid that Inu-yasha admit he liked her.

"Nothing," she spoke to soon and she knew it," One of Kagome's friends died; there's not a trace of him."

Inu-yasha took the newspaper from her and looked intently upon the picture of the house, nearby in the corner of the snapshot was- -Katsuro.

* * *

_A/N: _

_Thank you guys so much for the reviews, really! _

_I'm not to sure whether or not I'm completely happy with this chapter either so it may change, not the content mind you, but the way I wrote it. The same events will still take place. _

_I appreciate your support and the quote is used from the show on the WB, Everwood, it was spoken by Gregory Smith portraying Ephram Brown. _


	16. My Fatal Flaw, Part Three

_**Title: The Heart Says in Silence, What it Fears to Say Aloud**_

_**Chapter Sixteen: My Fatal Flaw, Part Three

* * *

**_

"_When we finally do change I don't think it's like an earthquake, or an explosion, where all of a sudden we're like this different person. I think it's smaller than that. The kind of thing most people wouldn't notice, unless they looked at us real close. Which, thank God they never do."- Gregory Smith as Ephram Brown in the WB show, Everwood.

* * *

_

_Kagome's with that bastard and there's not a thing I can do about it! I should've kept the fucking wench locked up back in Sengoku Jidai! _

Inu-yasha paced across the carpet of Kagome's bedroom and felt the urge to break down the walls of the very house out of sheer anger, but that wouldn't sit well with any of the Higurashi members so he let he hand clench repeatedly near Tetsusaiga's hilt.

_I can't leave to get her now. Her scent is too muddled with the city I won't be able to find her before she gets back here. _

The hanyou heard the sobs coming from the lower part of the structure, in the living room. It was Kagome's mother.

A sigh left him, _I can't bear to see—or hear a woman cry. _

The irritated hanyou went down the steps to the elder woman and frowned at the full assault the scent of her tears scent to him nose.

_Why is she crying? Did something—no nothing could've happened to Kagome. I would've sensed it. _

"Something the matter?" his tone was gruff and not in the slightest scent comforting—and he knew it, but it couldn't be helped by the way he was feeling. Every single nerve ending in his body told him to go—go to Kagome, and for no reason other than he needed her to be with him—him alone.

Inu-yasha could see Ms. Higurashi as she jumped, startled by his presence.

Inu-yasha felt a painful tremor run through him when she said "no" too quickly.

"One of Kagome's friends died and there's not a trace of him."

The half-dog youkai stared at the crushed papers in the woman's grasp and took them from her. Inu-yasha concentrated on the pages before him and saw in the corner of the photograph showing the burnt house—Katsuro.

_She's out there with him. I knew he couldn't be trusted. I have to get Kagome, even if it takes forever to find her. _

"I'll go get her."

Before the young miko's mother had an instant to reply the hanyou was out the door with a sole mission, to find Kagome.

* * *

"So Kagome, how long are you going to be here?"

Kagome turned to face her date, and confusion washed her face.

"What do you mean? Where else would I go?"

"Back to see your friends" Katsuro stated like it was obvious and questioning her state.

"I'm sorry, my mind is leaving me tonight."

"Did you have a fight with your friend?"

"Who?" she breathed, startled when he placed his hand in hers. It was so different when she touched him, so different from Inu-yasha.

Inu-yasha was warm and bright, but Katsuro, he was cold.

"Inu-yasha, your friend, did you two have a disagreement?"

"It wouldn't be anything new."

Crimson rushed to her face and left lasting color on her cheeks, "I didn't mean anything-"

Katsuro looked at her, his dark eyes hypnotizing and deadly. There was no emotion beneath his gaze, nothing but death.

"You shouldn't be with someone who hurts you, Kagome."

She shook her head rapidly and felt the air leave her lungs as Katsuro backed her into a tree, in the center of the park.

Night had fallen and the fear pulsated from her body.

Katsuro's dark hair flowed around him and cloaked him from the pure light of the moon, it was as though the slightest form of good would be wasted upon him.

"Someone might think they can take advantage of you."

Kagome tried to push him away from her but when his hand wrapped around her throat she could do nothing, nothing but whisper the one thing that made any sense, "Inu-yasha."

Katsuro laughed when the miko fell unconscious and he loosened his grip in her throat, "He won't come for you."

* * *

_Damn it Kagome, where are you? If he touches you I'll shove my hand so far down his throat and yank his fucking heart out of his chest cavity. _

Inu-yasha raced through the city on the tops of buildings and couldn't find her scent anywhere, the mix of lavender and roses all of it was out of his reach.

_Kagome, stupid girl stay safe a little longer. I'll find you, by Kami, I'll find you. _

_I thought I'd have the chance to tell you someday. Someday I'll tell her—I thought—I'll tell you Kagome, I promise, just make sure you're there for it. _

Suddenly he stopped, nearby the park, Kagome had been there. He leapt to the ground and ran to the center-- she had been there only a while ago.

_I'm coming for you, Kagome. I'm coming.

* * *

_

Kagome woke with a deep pain radiating from her entire body, every breath she took felt as though a knife were passing down through her mouth and tears spilled like rain.

"So you've awaken have you?"

Kagome's looked around the room from the stone she lie upon, it was carved like a coffin but patterns were engraved intricately along the surface. Her fingers danced over them and choked on her breath.

A laugh came from Katsuro as he sensed her pain.

The room was bare and freezing but that was the least of Kagome's worries, on the far off table were various knives and weapons.

"Who are you?"

"Katsuro, your boyfriend." He laughed.

"You're not my boyfriend. Who are you really?"

"You don't remember me? You should, we've met so many times over these last five hundred years."

"Five hundred years?"

"Are you getting the hint, bitch?"

"Naraku"

Katsuro nodded once and smiled, "Clever girl, Houjou always thought so."

"How do you know him?"

"I am him—well partly."

"How?"

Katsuro walked to her and ran his cold hand down the side of her face, "You just don't get it do you? I am Naraku's reincarnation, so Houjou is…"

"Onigumo's"

"Precisely, you threw your hanyou away for me. Funny isn't it? He is the one person who would protect you from me."

He walked to the far off table and took a large knife into his hands, the blade glowed with an evil that couldn't be measured.

"He will come for me. Inu-yasha will come for me."

* * *

_A/N: _

_Well, well what will happen next I wonder? _

_Smiles evilly, "Ha ha ha ha ha!" _

_I'll see you soon! :-)

* * *

_

_Quote of the moment: _

"_You don't get to choose how you're going to die or when. You can only decide how you're going to live, now."- Joan Baez_


	17. My Fatal Flaw, Part Four

_**Title: The Heart Says in Silence, What it Fears to Say Aloud**_

_**Chapter Seventeen: My Fatal Flaw, Part Four

* * *

**_

"_But you notice it, inside you that change feels like a world of difference. You hope this is it, that you'll never have to change again."- Gregory Smith as Ephram Brown from the WB show, Everwood.

* * *

_

"Why are you doing this?" she breathed. Kagome's wrists and ankles were tied to the stone coffin with strong rope and she had various abrasions from pulling at the tight bindings.

Katsuro lifted the hem of Kagome's dress shirt so that the pale flesh on her belly was exposed to him and a glint lit his eyes.

"I've always found it interesting, how a pathetic hanyou, his bitch, a youkai exterminator, monk, and kitsune were able to defeat me, even with the help of the abomination's brother."

"What are you talking about?"

"You won."

"Sesshoumaru helped us."

"He felt the need to protect his worthless half-brother."

Kagome struggled against the ropes, "He's not pathetic. If anything you are, we beat you, you said so yourself."

"Correction," the knife slid across her skin and beads of blood rose from her flesh. "You would have, the only way this Inu-yasha will defeat me is with you alive. How can the hanyou fight when his _love _is dead?"

"I won't die, he will come for me."

Katsuro looked at her from head to toe and sighed happily, "Kagome, this beauty is wasted on my enemy."

Her stomach was adorned with shallow cuts from the blade and her screams echoed throughout the room and she whimpered helplessly.

This vision of pure hatred and darkness loomed over her face and forced his lips upon hers harshly.

"Don't you know he's not coming for you? He's all alone, his miko left him for one he thinks to be a human. Funny isn't it? He'll think you left him because he's hanyou and he'll die believing it."

"Leave him alone, he'll win, he'll kill you."

"Foolish miko, you did this to him, in the end you will kill him."

Her blood dripped off her body and fell into the engravings, crimson rivers of life, and a purple glow surrounded the coffin.

"When you're bled dry an enchantment will be cast and never again will a woman be born who can defeat me."

He bent his head down and Katsuro's tongue lapped at Kagome's blood.

"The blood of the holder of the Shikon No Tama, an aphrodisiac, too bad I need it for the spell."

The glass of the high up windows shattered and a flash of crimson and silver fell into the room.

"You ain't going to touch her again, you bastard." Inu-yasha snarled.

"Doesn't it kill you, Inu-yasha? She choose me and not you. Your love abandoned you, no one chooses a hanyou not even Kagome. Isn't that what you thought before?"

Jagged violet stripes formed over his cheeks and the blood red color in his eyes overwhelmed the calming amber—forcing it back.

"But how…Tetsusaiga?" Kagome whispered. The pain in her abdomen was forgotten as she focused solely on Inu-yasha.

The hanyou's body possessed it's infamous grace as he jumped towards Katsuro, claws acting without a care in the world. They sliced through the air, creating whispers in the atmosphere. Katsuro plunged the blade in Inu-yasha's side but he continued as though all there was to do was fight.

The need for blood coursed through Inu-yasha's veins, "You took her away."

Katsuro smiled and laughed, "Doesn't it just kill you?"

Inu-yasha raced towards the picture of evil and shoved his claws effortlessly through Katsuro's gut and grinned. The talon finished hands dug into his enemy's throat and the other set to the chest cavity.

"Funny Katsuro, you aren't as strong as Naraku was."

Inu-yasha broke the half-demon, Katsuro, like a pathetic cheap doll. His clawed hands went through Katsuro's throat, heart, and brain.

Then for some odd reason his body turned to dust, ashes scatter across the room, then Inu-yasha made his way towards Kagome.

The miko didn't wince in fear as he raised the very hands that destroyed hundreds of demons, he would never hurt her, the hanyou sliced through the various ropes and lifted Kagome carefully into his arms.

Kagome's belly was filled with pain and she hissed as the flesh hit the fire rat haori on Inu-yasha's upper body.

The hanyou set her down with care on the roof of a nearby building, Inu-yasha smoothed the hair away from her face and tore off a long strip of Kagome's blouse.

She couldn't move, couldn't think. Her mind was dizzy and all she could do was whimper.

"Inu-yasha?"

Her voice barely audible as he wrapped the make-shift bandage across her waist, a grunt escaped the hanyou as he stared at his handiwork before deciding that it would do for the moment.

Inu-yasha lifted his head up to meet her gaze and before her eyes the youkai markings on his face receded. The miko reached out to trace the fading violet streaks and smiled at him, "You came for me."

"Keh, of course I came for you, stupid girl."

Kagome sighed happily before requesting that he take her home.

Rather than throwing her on his back in the normal fashion her cradled her to his breast and set off back to the shrine, near the well that separated them yet brought them together.

The miko nestled her faced into the fabric of the hanyou's undershirt and thanked whatever Kami there was that allowed her to meet Inu-yasha.

"I'd always choose you, Inu-yasha."

He wanted to reply but when he looked at the sacred girl in his arms her eyes were closed and she dreamt away.

"I love you, Kagome."

She turned in his arms and he saw the form of her house in the distance.

"Love you too, Inu-yasha." She mumbled obviously lost in her own world.

The hanyou held her closer to him as though she'd never be close enough.

_I promise Kagome, I won't let you go not again.

* * *

_

_A/N: _

_This is the last installment of the "My Fatal Flaw" section of the story. I titled each chapter "My Fatal Flaw" because that is the name of the essay that the character Ephram Brown played by Gregory Smith wrote on the show EverWood. I hope the you understood how the quotes are relevant to Inu-yasha and why I included them. _

_Don't worry, we're not done just yet. _

_Much love you all and hope you have an excellent day!

* * *

_

_Quotes for the moment: _

"_You call it madness but I call it love."- Don Byas_

"_Love doesn't make the world go 'round; love is what makes the ride worthwhile."- Franklin P. Jones_


	18. Estoy en Fuego

**_Title: The Heart Says in Silence, What it Fears to Say Aloud_**

**_Chapter Eighteen: Estoy en Fuego

* * *

_**

_"The important thing is this: to be able at any moment to sacrifice what we are for who we could become."- Charles DuBois_

* * *

The young miko, Kagome stirred in the fluffy cotton candy of her pink bed. The rays of sunlight peeked out to her from the blinds, calling her to the world of the awake. But she clung to the dream fiercely, bidding her time.

The persistent beams of light didn't give up their fight, they told her to give up because choosing to stay asleep would only make them fight harder, or at least that's how it felt.

Kagome heaved a heavy sigh as she threw the comforter off her angrily. A pout formed on her lips from the rude awakening but she decided to get up anyway.

She clutched her abdomen as she lifted herself up, to go downstairs.

_What happened to me? _

Kagome lifted the hem off her blouse only to be greeted with white bandages structured tightly yet comfortably around her waist. The tan of her golden skin contrasted with the pure snow of the bandage and her hands made their way to take off the wrappings to see what they concealed.

That's when the hanyou appeared, a flash of silver and crimson as he made his way in front of her.

"Just what in the hell are you doing up, wench?" the words as harsh as the caw of a crow but they belied Inu-yasha's feelings of worry.

"What are you doing here? I could have been changing."

"Keh, I just came to check on you, crazy bitch." He scoffed but the red noticeable on his light cheeks.

"Who bandaged me?" she questioned, and eyebrow arching as she did.

The hanyou sat on the bed and gave her a disconsolate look, "You got hurt by that fucking idiot, so I did it."

To say that the miko was shocked would be an understatement, "You bandaged me?"

Inu-yasha was vexed by Kagome's scrutiny and prepared a comeback, "Keh, it was nothing."

While at the same time, "You took off my shirt? Osuwari!"

His face met the floor before he could blink and was perplexed by her words.

"Feh, stupid wench, I didn't see anything!"

"Yeah, sure osuwari."

It was said calmly enough and he hit the floor without screaming but when he faced her he was anything but pleased.

"I had to do something, you were bleeding and hurt."

"So since when do you care?"

"When haven't I?"

A wave, a rush of delight came to her heart and she raised her hand to his face. The pad of her thumb brushed over his cheek and the feelings that crackled between them were noticeable and pulsating.

The words that wanted so desperately to come out were at the back of their throats, ready to emerge and the lips that yearned for one another were so achingly close.

Something was changing, some noticeable force echoed in their ears, telling them they belonged with one another.

Then Souta impeded upon the possible kiss between the two and sent them flying backwards as he entered the room.

"Sis, Mom wanted to know if you're coming down for breakfast—you too, Inu-yasha." He smiled at his idol.

"Keh, we'll be down soon runt." He huffed as he pushed the boy out of the room.

"That wasn't nice Inu-yasha. He's my brother."

Inu-yasha stood with a demanding presence, his eyes looking deep into parts of her soul that no one had ever seen before.

"Keh"

* * *

Inu-yasha sat in the high off branches of the modern Goshinboku.

It was funny how some things changed and others didn't. Time couldn't erase everything within a person.

The tree with its ominous and noticeable power was still there; it brought him no less comfort now then it had before.

"_So will you tell her?" _

The questioning look and the lecherous monk's face was not like an expression he'd ever worn before. There was a soft hope behind the smug exterior and Inu-yasha knew how he'd felt.

Every hopeful look the young miko had ever given him, every soft loving smile, talks they'd shared—all of it depended on his decision.

This was it—the end; it was Kagome.

* * *

_A/N:

* * *

_

_An update finally, so you know I'm not one of the dead…but perhaps one of the undead hahaha!_

_The title, "Estoy en Fuego" means "I'm on Fire"_


	19. For You I Will

_**Title: The Heart Says in Silence, What it Fears to Say Aloud**_

_**Chapter Nineteen: For You I Will

* * *

**_

"You coming stupid wench?" the hanyou yelled from the roof of the shrine as the brunette miko made her way up the stone steps leading to her first home.

"Coming where?" her tone accusing and questioning as though there were a reason to query about his intentions.

With a flash he stood before her, menacing and powerful, "Do you need to ask, bitch?"

Kagome didn't say anything but to Inu-yasha, just stood there waiting as though she could kill him with a single glance and there was no doubt in his mind that she could.

"Keh, we're going home."

It was a simple statement, the words alone were not surprising, what made her gasp was that he had said "home." In all their travels, in all of the moments they'd shared he'd never called anything a home, not his home anyway.

"Are you going to stand there and gawk at me all day or are you going to get all the junk you need before I drag you back, Kagome?"

A groan and mere seconds after she walked to her room, muttering incoherent rambles.

"I can hear you, Kagome!" Inu-yasha shouted back at her retreating form.

"Who says I didn't want you to?"

"Keh"

* * *

_**::8::8::8::8::8::8::

* * *

**_

"So do you know when you're going to be back, Kagome?" her mother questioned as she retrieved more First-Aid supplies for her daughter.

The miko rummaged through her closet in search of anything that wasn't too pretty and would last some time.

"If it goes the way Inu-yasha wants then I won't ever come home."

"Oh, nonsense, he wouldn't keep you away from us." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Kagome who scowled.

"I don't know about that, we haven't found any jewel shards in a long time. He's bound to keep me there for a while—to say the least."

"I have no doubt that he won't return you to me safe and sound."

Kagome sighed, her mother had more faith in her return than she ever would.

* * *

_**::8::8::8::8::8::8::

* * *

**_

The pair stood before the well, they both waited as though crossing over would change something, something that they didn't want to be different.

"Keh, you going to give me your damned bag, wench?"

Without thinking or taking his unintended cruel words to heart she threw the bag off of her should and handed it to him.

They stood on the precipice of the well before he wrapped an arm around her waist and looked to her face, "You ready?"

A nod was his simple response before they jumped into the well together.

When they came out there was a huge burst of light and the hanyou jumped out of the well's mouth with Kagome in arms.

_Here we go, back at the Feudal Era. Everything with Katsuro doesn't matter now. All that matters in this time is Naraku…Naraku and the Shikon No Tama. _

She smiled bitterly but felt a heartfelt grin swim to her face when she saw the young and energetic kitsune as he ran to them.

"Kagome, Inu-yasha you got Kagome!" Shippo smiled as he leapt into the miko's arms.

"Shippo!"

Inu-yasha looked to the couple, a mother and her child, his past overwhelmed him and looking at the kitsune who was so loved he couldn't help but be grateful that things were different for this one at least.

"Keh, come on you two, we don't got all day to be screwing around. We're looking for the shards tomorrow!" in an instant he was already at the hut.

* * *

_**::8::8::8::8::8::8::

* * *

**_

Kagome looked off to the far side of the hut, as always there was the regal hanyou with his back to the wall and sword in his hands, always prepared that was her Inu-yasha.

A small and loving smile graced her lips, "Do you ever go to sleep like everyone else?"

His snow white, triangular ears twitched as though he picked up the sound but it hadn't disturbed him.

"No, I guess not."

_Nothing's changed, not really. I thought after we came back that things would be different but he's still the same. It's as though the whole thing with Katsuro never happened. It didn't make a difference. He's still mean and rude. He never listens and always, al-_

"Ka..go..me"

Her head turned suddenly, she looked to the hanyou waiting for him to tell her something until she noticed that he was still asleep.

"I…love…you…gome."

Kagome got to her feet and walked to his side, brushing her fingertips to his forehead, moving his hair so she could see his face.

Without so much as a noticeable flicker of movement he grabbed her wrist and forced her to her knees. There was no intent to harm or frighten her though she let out a little gasp of shock.

"What'cha doing, wench?" he spoke tiredly.

A gulp, "Just thought to move your hair out of your face."

Emotion clouded his eyes, turning them from a honeyed amber to molten lava, it was the same looked she'd seen the night before when her brother had walking in on them.

He wants to kiss me? 

It didn't take much thought—understanding before his lips found their way to hers. They guided over hers, tasting her lips as though he had to memorize every contour of her mouth. Innocent touches bordering on curiosity before Kagome ran out of breath and they parted, her forehead resting on his,

Shallow breaths meant to bring them some form of sanity only served to make things more dazed then before. The hanyou lifted her chin and forced their mouths' meeting once again as though their closeness was the only thing that made any sense in the moment.

Her hands tangled in his soft, silky silver hair before they braced themselves on Inu-yasha's shoulders. Kagome's fingers dug into the fabric of the half-demon's haori as she looked for something solid to cling to because at any moment she would fall.

"Inu…yasha…we need to stop."

He jerked away from her quickly, as though he'd burnt himself and she was the pot fresh from the fire-lit stove. He was pained and nothing more than the need to reassure him filled her.

Kagome let her hand dance across his face before summoning the courage to kiss him.

"The others are still sleeping, Inu-yasha." She whispered.

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted into his arms and then they were in the branches of Goshinboku, Kagome nestled in his chest.

Inu-yasha's heartbeat a steady and calming sound under her ear she sighed. The hanyou took off the brilliant crimson haori to drape it over them.

"We're going to stay out here?"

"Keh"

"What if we fall?" she smiled against his chest as she yawned.

"After all this time you think I'd let you fall?"

Kagome turned so that her back was against his upper half and she stared out to the tops of the trees.

"No, of course not." It wasn't teasing or monotone, just fact.

"Do you like it?" he questioned.

"What?"

"Looking at the stars here, you said before that you couldn't see them well back in your time."

A warm comforting glow formed around them though neither noticed, "I love it."

_I love you, Kagome. _

"Inu-yasha, what were you dreaming?"

"Dreaming?"

"Earlier back in the hut…before. You said my name and something else." Her words were ended with a yawn as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What did I say?"

But by then she was asleep and there was no point in waking someone so content.

_Someday Kagome, I'll build you the best hut in all Musashi. You'll be my mate and Naraku will be gone from our lives forever. I'll be the most powerful in the world and nothing will ever hurt you, my Kagome. I promise. _

He kissed her forehead before closing his eyes and welcoming the pleasant sensation of the dreams that beckoned him, showing him what his life with Kagome would be like.

* * *

_A/N:

* * *

_

_Things are getting fluffy…for now maybe—at the least. I originally planned for this installment to be angsty but as I typed it got more heartfelt. I hope you are pleased with the two finally kissing—after nineteen chapters!! _

_I decided to take the story out of the last chapter, "On Fire" by Switchfoot. I love the song but didn't really like how it went so I took it out. Hopefully I'll put it to better use later. _

_Well please review, and have an enjoyable and safe holiday. _

_Much luv, Enchanted. _


	20. Realizations

_**Title: The Heart Says in Silence, What it Fears to Say Aloud**_

**_Chapter Twenty: Realizations __

* * *

_**

_I feel my wings have broken in your hands _

_I feel the words unspoken inside_

_And they pull you under_

_And I would give you anything you want_

_You were all I wanted_

_And all my dreams are falling down_

_Crawling around_

"Tell me something, my friend, what exactly has been happening between you and our Kagome?" Miroku spoke up as he turned to look at his hanyou companion.

Sango was sitting under a tree with Kirara, polishing Hirakotsu. Kagome and Shippo were off in the open land chasing after one another, laughing incessantly.

Inu-yasha couldn't suppress the urge to smile at their playful twosome's antics. Try as he may the hanyou had chuckle when the pair fell onto the ground tickling and wrestling each other into submission.

_Somebody save me_

_Let your warm hands break right through me_

_Somebody save me_

_I don't care how you do it _

_Just stay, stay come on_

_I've been waiting for you_

"Inu-yasha?"

"Keh, ain't a damned thing going on between me and Kagome."

"Are you quite sure, Inu-yasha?"

"Feh, I think I'd know. Everything's fine between the wench and me, we ain't fighting are we, lecher?"

"That was what surprised me in the first place." He smiled deviously.

_I see the world has folded in your heart_

_I feel the waves crash down inside_

_And they pull me under_

_And I would give you anything you want_

_You were all I wanted_

_And all my dreams have fallen down_

_Crawling around_

Inu-yasha stood facing the cheerful miko and kitsune and went slightly towards them before turning back to the dark-haired monk, "Don't you worry about Kagome."

* * *

_**::8::8::8::8::8::8::

* * *

**_

"Inu-yasha do you think that Sango and Miroku suspect something?" Kagome spoke up from her place in the high tree next to the hanyou. He was staring off into the majestic land looking for some form tangible form of understanding as to how they would be able to find the jewel shards.

"They've been suspecting things for a long time now, wench, or haven't you noticed?" Inu-yasha drew the miko closer to him as though there would never be a point where they were close enough.

_Somebody save me_

_Let your warm hands break right through me_

_Somebody save me_

_I don't care how you do it_

_Just stay, stay come on_

_I've been waiting for you_

"I guess so, are you tired?"

"Keh, wench, hanyous never get tired." He nuzzled into the crook of her neck, where it met her shoulder and her pulse point danced frantically under his attention.

"I'll take your word for it."

Things were growing calm and the lovely sensation of being with him hadn't left her in the slightest.

"How is it that you let us camp this early?" she whispered delicately.

"Keh, you kept on complaining that you needed to study, crazy bitch. You won, Kagome."

"_I've always found it interesting, how a pathetic hanyou, his bitch, a youkai exterminator, monk, and kitsune were able to beat me, even with the help of the abomination's brother. _

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_You won." _

Kagome snapped out of her daze, those words spoken by Katsuro at that very moment he said them were surprising, yet wholly unimportant at the time. The miko had been more worried about getting out of that wretched place with her life.

_All my dreams are on the ground_

_Crawling around_

"What's got you so tense?"

"I won."

"Yeah, I said that already, Kagome."

She shook her head furiously, "That's not what I meant. Before when Katsuro had me-" she stopped sensing the hanyou's upset, but she had to finish, "He said that we won."

"What are you talking about, woman?"

"He told me that he was wondering how we could defeat Naraku."

"Keh, that what we've all been wondering."

"No, he said we won. Katsuro is from my time so something had to have happened for him to say that. We had to have won. Katsuro said that…that he was going to perform a spell so that no woman would ever be born who had the power to stop him."

"He was going to kill your soul."

"It's the only thing that makes sense, all we have to do is figure out how we're going to kill him."

Inu-yasha leaned against the tree with a groan, "As if we haven't been thinking about that this whole time, crazy wench."

Kagome hit his shoulder, not meaning to hurt him or even try to, "Now we know that we have a shot though."

"There is that."

They settled into a peaceful rest before, "Are you implying that you doubted that I would win before?"

A smile, "I never doubted that you would win, Inu-yasha."

The hanyou blushed and grunted. "Keh!"

_Somebody save me_

_Let your warm hands break right through me_

_Somebody save me_

_I don't care how you do it_

_Just stay with me_

_I made this whole world shine for you_

_Just stay, stay come on_

_I've been waiting for you

* * *

_

_**A/N:

* * *

**_

_**Hey, I hope that you all are having a merry day. **_

_**The song in italics is "Save Me" by Remy Zero, I think it is just so good and it is wonderful in the anime music video at **_

_**Quote of the moment: "And in the end it's not it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years." From the memorable Abraham Lincoln.**_

_**Much luv, Enchanted**_


	21. Table's About to Turn

_**Title: The Heart Says in Silence, What it Fears to Say Aloud**_

_**Chapter Twenty-One: Table's About to Turn

* * *

**_

Inu-yasha's claws ran through the bear youkai, resulting in blood splattered on the ground and laced in the mahogany-colored fur of the youkai. Tetsusaiga pulsed in its master's hands as though it sensed the adrenaline rushing through the hanyou's entire being with each swipe of his sword.

The bear youkai stumbled backwards, but quickly steadied itself to make the effort to run through the silver-haired opponent.

Kagome stood on the sidelines, her bow and arrow at the ready as she raised her hand to her mouth, fully capable of shooting yet waiting for the hanyou's order.

Sango jumped off of Kirara's back as the powerful and daring cat-demon made way to land on the earth. The demon slayer thrust the heavy bone boomerang she was never without towards the demon's head.

It turned suddenly, remarkable for a creature of it's size and moved towards the youkai exterminator. Then without a moment's hesitation the arrow surrounded by miko's energy pierced his side.

The horrid, formidable bear demon raced towards Kagome, intending fully to smite her to the ground. The only problem was that it hadn't been counting on the hanyou to defend her with every particle of his embodiment.

In an instant he was before her, pulling her behind him so that whatever attack was placed upon them he would get the brunt of it.

"Get another arrow ready, woman." Inu-yasha bit out, Tetsusaiga pressed against the bear's body as it pushed towards them. The metal was too sharp and so with each nudge the sword went further into its cranium.

Blood spilled, flowing over the land like a fountain before Inu-yasha quickly set Kagome away from the demon and struck it down with, "Kaze no Kizu!"

Inu-yasha kneeled on the ground, wiped the back of his hand across his face to get rid of the blood, "Where's the shard, wench?"

"In his throat."

The hanyou pulled it out without hesitation, his claws slicing through the sickly flesh and fur.

"At least we got something valuable out of this fucking bear."

Miroku stepped out of the bushed with the kitsune at his ankles as they made way towards their companions, "So it would seem you got the shard from the bear youkai."

"Keh, you got the other one?"

The monk nodded in affirmation, "It's too bad that only one of the two possessed a shard, it would have made our time more valuable."

"Fucking right about that. Keh, come on Kagome we don't got all day." He called to her, motioning her to get on his back.

Kagome's arms tightened around him and inhaled the heady scent surrounding him. It was intoxicating as she burrowed her head into the downy luminescent hair serving as a pillow.

"Inu-yasha?" she whispered.

"Keh," his ears twitched, "Something you need to say, girl?"

Kagome smiled at least he was calling her by something other than "wench" and "bitch" all the time.

_He's trying to be a little better, even if it isn't exactly perfect. It's enough that he tries. _

"Will you wake me up in a little bit?"

"There ain't no promises, you sleep like the dead." He retorted back playfully.

"You'll wake me." She stated matter of fact-like before making herself a willing captive to the persistent and attractive call of slumber.

* * *

"So, Lady Kagome has told you for certain that this _Katsuro _character stated that we will win the battle with Naraku?" Miroku spoke up near the hearth, his arms folded one ontop of the other and a thoughtful look marred his brow. 

Inu-yasha sat across from the monk and nodded once in affirmation.

Sango sat beside Miroku but at a suitable and safe distance.

"Why hasn't Kagome told any of us?" she spoke up, hurt that the miko would not tell her of such things herself.

"It's nice to hear but just because it was said in her era doesn't mean that it will happen. Something we do know can easily affect what will determine our victory."

Inu-yasha nodded, "That's what she was saying before, it doesn't really tell us more than we know."

Miroku lifted his chin, "Did she tell you whether or not something specific would happen to determine the outcome?"

The silver-haired hanyou looked to the sleeping form on the ground beside him. Kagome was nestled in the comfort of her bedroll and sighed as she snuggled even further into the fabric.

"She might have, when she was telling me about it I was too damn concerned with that _baka _Katsuro to really listen, and he ain't going to get the chance to talk to my mat—Kagome ever again."

Both the monk and youkai exterminator noticed his Freudian slip and smiled at him. If only he had noticed how much he was capable of having Kagome.

_If only he'd get the nerve to tell her already! _

"We should ask her later when she wakes up, no?" Miroku asked.

Both of his companions nodded, "Later."

* * *

_A/N:

* * *

_

_Hello my readers, Enchanted here! _

_(Please Read) _

_I just wanted to let you all know by chance that you didn't, Inu-yasha has never told Kagome that he is in love with her. After the battle with Katsuro he said, "I love you, Kagome." To her unconscious form. He only says it when either he or she is asleep. Sorry to disappoint if you thought he did. _

_Quote of the moment: "Love isn't brains, children, it's blood. Blood screaming inside you to work it's will. I may be love's bitch, but at least I'm man enough to admit it." _

_-James Marsters as Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer_

_Much luv, Enchanted_


	22. Mi Amante

**_Title: The Heart Says in Silence, What it Fears to Say Aloud_**

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: Mi Amante

* * *

**_

"Do you remember exactly what…that _bastard _told you when he said that we would win?" the hanyou spoke up from Kagome's bed, talking to her whilst she wrote an essay for her history class. Inu-yasha sat on the bed with Buyo in his lap, being tortured repeatedly by the crazed half-demon.

"What do you want to know?" the dark-haired girl asked knowing that he was looking for specifics. The words flowed from her mind to the pen as though they were connected to one another, similar to how she was with Inu-yasha.

"When I was talking to the lecher and Sango they said maybe we could find out how we could win from what he said." He grunted.

"That makes sense, do you want me to tell it over?" her eyes never leaving the paper.

"Why don't you write that _essay _on that blasted computer?" he questioned, leaning over to see her profile.

"This is the rough draft, I'm going to have to do it again on the computer later. Now, do you want me to tell you?"

Inu-yasha did not reply, letting her know that he was ready to listen or he was ignoring her, in this case he was paying attention.

"He told me he found it odd how we could defeat him. I can't remember him saying anything else."

"Did he mention attacks we used or something, woman?"

She shook her head when her brother walked into the room, "Sis, Mom wants to know if you want steak for dinner? She wants to know what to get since we're going shopping."

Kagome smiled at him, "Tell her that would be fine."

Sota left the room without another word, only an admiring look cast in the hanyou's direction.

"Keh, your brother is weird." He spoke up, a slight blush staining the pale coloring of his cheeks.

"Like yours is any better dog-boy. You know that you like all the attention Sota gives you."

"Feh, fat fucking chance, that boy has got a problem. You're _only _right about one thing," he said as though it would be the first and last time, "My bastard brother is worse, he probably helps Naraku in the end."

Inu-yasha frowned as the cat bat at him with his claws, resulting in the silver-haired boy throwing him in the air.

Kagome halted all movement and turned to face him.

"What, I caught him." He motioned towards the cat in his arms to elaborate on his statement.

"Not that, you said that you think Sesshoumaru would help Naraku."

"Keh, what of it, wench?"

Kagome went over to him and took her rightful place at his side, her hand touched his shoulder and the look in her eyes, like many of her looks that could make him bend to her will.

"Katsuro, he said that in the end your brother, Sesshoumaru would be on our side. That he would help you—us."

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about, bitch?" Inu-yasha raised a brow and scrutinized her, as though trying to see if she were an imposter.

"You asked me what he said."

"You're hallucinating when he caught you, he couldn't have said that, woman."

Kagome rolled her eyes and threw him a condescending look, "Do you really believe that Sesshoumaru would join Naraku?"

"They have one thing in common, wench, they both want me dead. Do you not understand that? After everything how can you not see it, girl?"

Kagome got up and walked to the door before the hanyou went to her, "Where are you going?"

The answer never had a chance to leave her lips. Inu-yasha pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was rough and demanding, vitalizing every pore on her body. Her back pressed to the wall as her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers stroking the base of his neck.

"Inu-yasha." His name whispered like a prayer, the only thing she would ever truly need.

He smiled against her mouth and coaxed her lips to part for his tongue. She bit back a gasp but slowly allowed the hanyou access to the moist cavern. A growl of satisfaction and he slowly backed her to the bed.

Inu-yasha lay between Kagome's parted thighs, as their kisses grew more fevered. Her moans and his growls were the only sounds emitting from the room.

Her hands wound into the thick, platinum tendrils making their way to his fluffy ears.

"Ka…go…me" he breathed into her ear, sending shivers throughout her body. His kisses running down her throat as he sucked on the pulse point.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned when she felt the obvious arousal pressing against her core. His hands began touching the undersides of her breasts and threatening to slide under her top.

"Inu-yasha, is that…?" unable to finish, she blushed thoroughly.

The hanyou looked up to her with wanton eyes, letting her know what he undoubtedly wanted, yearned.

"We should stop." He said as both hands gripped the edges of the bed, daring to cut through the object. Determined to keep himself and his needs at bay Inu-yasha rose from the bed.

"Were you?"

Inu-yasha gave a flustered look and nodded.

"I'm going to go to Goshinboku, call me when your mother finished this steak."

She watched him leave through the window and sighed while putting her face in the pillow.

_'Honestly, Kagome, you're more mad that he didn't finish rather than started. You would have let him do anything he wanted.'

* * *

_

Kagome lie on the bed with the covers pulled just below her chin, the rise and fall of her chest a slow, delicate movement as he watched her. He was always watching her.

Inu-yasha stroked the side of her face with one clawed finger and fought back the feeling of disgust when he saw the harshness of his claw against her softness.

_'Kagome doesn't think I'm anything other than wonderful. I'm the only one of us who can't see that—won't. She loves me.'_

Her eyelids fluttered when he traced the curves of her lips. "Inu-yasha?"

"Do you love me, wench?" soft, feather-like words, the question that was more powerful than his attacks.

"First, you tell me how you feel." Surprised that she even had the effort to utter a single syllable, let alone demand his feeling first.

"Keh, how in the hell do you expect me to tell you that I love you, when I haven't been able to after all of this fucking time?" he spoke gruffly.

"Just tell me that you love me." She requested knowing he said it but wanting to hear it without all the other mess.

"Keh, I love you, wench."

"I love you too, Inu-yasha."

He lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her form, "I've been waiting for you to say that, wench."

* * *

_A/N: _

_So, there it is they finally said it! Sorry you waited but they couldn't just say it in the beginning, I feel their relationship is a tad more complicated than that. I deeply hope that you are satisfied and even like this installment being that it went through a few revisions (crosses fingers). The title, "Mj Amante" means "My Lover" in English.

* * *

_

_Sakuralover_

_I absolutely want to get the second movie, but my father won't take me to go get it, and being that I do not have a driver's license I can't get it. (I'm fourteen). You got what you knew was coming, he finally said that he loved her._

* * *

_Some1elsesgrl _

_Don't be sorry that you haven't reviewed before, I'm grateful that you reviewed once, more than that is just a perk for me. Thank you for your compliments. The end of my story isn't even here. It is quite alright that you said she isn't a brunette. I say this however, because people say that I am a brunette even though my hair is black, and in Spanish there is no real word for black hair, only "morena/o" meaning a person with DARK hair.

* * *

_

_Thank you all who read this installment of "The Heart Says in Silence, What it Fears to Say Aloud."_

_Much luv, Enchanted_


End file.
